Mi vida contigo es mejor que un sueño
by imagine7LUV
Summary: Kyoko tiene un sueño muy extraño que confundirá sus sentimientos hacia Ren, ¿y qué pasará cuando lo que pasó en su sueño pase en la vida real? LEMON RenXKyoko
1. El sueño que lo comenzó todo

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic así que por favor tengan piedad, también **pongan muchos reviews porque ME ENCANTAN!** Y también espero sus críticas constructivas.

**IMPORTANTE: Si quieren entender mejor la historia sigan estos pasos:**

**El vestido de Kyoko es como el de Cameron Diaz en los ocars 2010** **El vals que baila Ren y Kyoko es una canción de Pride and Prejudice (la primera) si no funciona el link búsquenlo como Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack part 1 of 5**

.com/watch?v=CQgnEvQX3eM

**La música que suena cuando esta con Reino y Sho. La segunda canción** .com/watch?v=CQgnEvQX3eM (pónganlo en el minuto 2:44)

**No me pertenece ni Skip Beat ni el soundtrack de Pride and Prejudice.**

**Capítulo 1: El sueño que lo comenzó todo.**

Era un lugar muy extraño y obscuro, completamente vació y desolado. Y en ese desafortunado escenario había una chica sentada en el piso.

-"¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Pero qué está pasando?"- Dijo Kyoko con nerviosismo, confusión y ansiedad.-"Pero qué…"- Y antes de que pudiera terminar apareció una majestuosa mujer con alas y una varita mágica.

_-"¿Es Moko-san? No imposible, pero se ve como ella…."-_ pensó Kyoko

-"¡MO! Kyoko ya párate que no tenemos tiempo"- Moko dijo de manera irritada. Al instante Kyoko fue a abrazarla.

-¡Moko-san estas aquí! ¡Qué bien tenía un poco de miedo y…..!- Antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo más Moko se libró del abrazo que la estaba ahogando lentamente.

-"Ah! Kyoko ¡casi me matas!"- Dijo Kanae muy agitada.

-" Oh perdón Moko-san pero es que estaba muy emocionada de verte aquí y entonces yo … espera un momento ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"¿Q-Qué hago aquí?...¡ LA ÚNICA CULPABLE AQUÍ ERES TÚ, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO TU SUEÑO!"- Kanae dijo colérica

-"¿Sueño? Quieres decir que… este es mi sueño?"-

-"Exacto"-

-"Entonces… ¿puedo hacer…. Lo que quiera? –

-"Sí y no"- Kyoko puso una cara de confusión que alentó a Kanae para que le explicara el tema -"Verás ahora tú tienes que ir al baile de mascaradas del reino"-Kyoko puso una cara que emitía más confusión que la anterior.

-"¿Baile? ¿Por qué habría un baile en mi sueño?"-

-"Yo que se kyoko, además no tenemos tiempo, apúrate y cierra los ojos"- Kyoko sin pensarlo 2 veces lo hizo y antes de que se diera cuenta Moko le había convertido su ropa gastada a un hermoso vestido. (A/N: Si quieren ver el vestido aprieten el link)

El vestido era brillante, estilo princesa, además tenía unos hermosos tacos y joyería cara y por último tenía un antifaz dorado que hacía juego con su traje. Además tenía su pelo un poco más largo y gracias a eso tenía un peinado muy bonito.

-"Wow Kyoko te ves muy hermosa"- Moko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir esas palabras.

-"Moko-san ¡Gracias!- Kyoko se lanzó con ojos llorosos para abrazar a su amiga pero Moko ya estaba preparada y con su brazo la apartó.

-"Aj Kyoko no seas tan empalagosa"-

-"Moko-san por casualidad tendrás un espejo no es que no confié en tu palabra pero quisiera saber cómo me veo"-

-"Lo siento Kyoko pero ya se hace tarde"- Y antes de que kyoko pudiera decir algo Kanae hizo aparecer un carruaje con 4 caballos y un cochero.

-"Sube Kyoko y suerte con el príncipe, bueno mi trabajo ya acabó aquí, adiós"-

-"Espera ¿Quién es el príncipe?"- pero para la suerte de kyoko, Moko ya se había ido.

-"Kyoko-san es hora de irnos"-

-"Sawara-san pero ¿Qué hace aquí?- Dijo Kyoko

-"Primero para que ya no lo olvides este es tu sueño así que pregúntatelo a ti misma y segundo yo tengo que llevarte al baile, ven dame tu mano"-

-"De acuerdo"- Sawara-san la ayudó a subir al carruaje y se encaminó hacia el palacio real.

-"Sawara-san ¿Cómo es el príncipe?"- Dijo Kyoko muy curiosa

-"Pues de hecho, nunca he visto al príncipe pero he oído que es muy guapo y benévolo"-

"_Me pregunto cómo será….. Espera un segundo en mi sueño solo me estoy encontrando con personas conocidas, entonces el príncipe podría ser…. ¡NO! Imposible pero podría ser Shotaro ¡Qué horror!"_-Kyoko tenía una cara que hacía que Sawara-san se orinara en los pantalones.

-"Ya llegamos Kyoko-chan"- Dijo con un poco de miedo

Al abrir la puerta del carruaje y bajarse de él Kyoko pudo ver un inmenso palacio con mucha gente con antifaces.

-"Que te diviertas"- Dijo Sawara-san

-"Gracias"-

Kyoko deambuló por los salones que estaban repletos por personas que bailaban hasta que un chico con pelo plateado vestido un poco gótico y con un antifaz plateado la invitó a bailar.

-"Lo siento pero no"- Kyoko tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese chico.

**(A/N: pueden poner la segunda canción del video si quieren)**

-"Vamos Kyoko no muerdo, a veces"-Dijo con una sonrisa completamente descarada que hizo que Kyoko supiera quien era.

-"¿Beagle?"- Dijo Kyoko irritada

-"Soy Reino Kyoko, R-E-I-N-O, pero sí"-

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Bailar"- Dijo mientras la jalo a la pista de baile.

-"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Tu emites un aura muy extraordinaria por eso me di cuenta, pero ya no hay que hablar sólo hay que bailar"-

Bailaron un rato, por supuesto contra la voluntad de kyoko pero él la estaba agarrando muy fuerte. Pero después vino un chico rubio con un traje y antifaz negro y jalo a Kyoko a otro salón de baile.

-"Ah gracias por salvarme"-Dijo Kyoko aliviada

-"Eres una tonta, después de todo lo que te ha hecho ese idiota"- Y en ese instante Kyoko se dio cuenta de que no era nada más ni nada menos que Sho.

-"¡Aj! Shotaro ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"-

-"Puedo identificar ese plano pecho donde sea pero debo de aceptar que ha crecido un poco"- Dijo Sho descaradamente.

-"Sabes que Shotaro piérdete "- Y antes de que Shotaro dijera otra cosa sin pensar Kyoko se fue por los corredores hasta que se perdió.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Pero justo Kyoko encontró un salón donde había luz así que decidió entrar.

Cuando entró vio a un chico con una corona, así que dedujo que era el príncipe del que todos hablaban, el príncipe era muy alto y guapo, estaba utilizando un traje blanco con un antifaz blanco pero le parecía familiar a Kyoko así que decidió acercársele.

-"Buenas noches ¿Usted es el príncipe?"- Dijo un poco nerviosa

-"Buenas noches bella dama, sí estas en lo correcto yo soy el príncipe, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no estás bailando como los demás invitados?"- Dijo dándole una sonrisa muy caballerosa

-"Uhm… bueno… yo podría decirle lo mismo a usted sólo que hay una gran diferencia ya que usted es el anfitrión de esta fiesta"- _"No puedo decirle que no me quiero encontrar con esos 2 tarados_"- "Y además no soy muy buena bailando"-

**(A/N: Puedn poner la primera canción del video si quieren)**

-"Bueno entonces alguien debe enseñarte, si me permites"- Dijo él estirando su mano para coger la de ella para empezar a bailar con el ritmo de la música del otro salón. Ella aceptó y en el momento en que ella le dio su mano ahí él lo supo.

-_"Es Kyoko, Dios como no me di cuenta soy un estúpido y además ella está muy hermosa"-_Pensó Ren mientras bailaban.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Kyoko haciendo que él se exaltara un poco y volviera a la normalidad.

-"Sí por supuesto"- Dijo él muy sereno

-"¿Quién eres?"-Dijo ella inocentemente, pero para Ren fue como una clavada en su cuerpo.

-"En serio ¿Quieres saber?"_-"Por supuesto que ella quiere saber idiota si no, no hubiera preguntado"_-Dijo Ren para sí mismo

-"Sí y mucho"-Dijo ella sonrojándose un poco

-_"Vamos Ren no pierdas esta oportunidad tienes que hacerlo"_- "De acuerdo, entonces hagamos un trato, dejaré que me quites mi antifaz y por tanto tú ya sabrás mi identidad a cambio de que me beses en los labios"- Dijo con una mirada un poco retadora.

Kyoko ante esto se sonrojo de pies a cabeza más sin parar de bailar.

_-"Dios quiere que lo bese, es muy guapo y en serio quiero saber quién es, además esto es solo un sueño y me da un poco de cólera su mirada retadora"_-pensó Kyoko

Al darse cuenta de que no había respuesta de parte de la jovencita Ren se sintió un poco preocupado_-"Dios, no debí haberle dicho eso a este paso ella sólo se alejara de mí"_-Pero antes de que Ren pudiera retractarse Kyoko le miró fijamente lista para decir algo.

-"De acuerdo"- Dijo Kyoko sonrojándose

-"¿En serio?"- Ren estaba atónito

-"Sí en serio"-Dijo Kyoko muy segura

_-"Dios ella va a besarme, esta mujer tan pura y casta"- _Pensó Ren-"Entonces ya no puedes retractarte"- Dijo él.

Ren se inclinó al punto en que su cara y la cara de Kyoko estuvieran muy cerca pero antes de que Ren pudiera besarla Kyoko aprovechó y le quitó el antifaz al príncipe.

-"¡¿Tsuruga-san? Pero ¿qué haces aquí?"- Dijo Kyoko muy nerviosa

-"Bueno mogami-san yo soy el príncipe"-

-"¿¡Ehhhhh! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Y-y ¿Por qué querías …. Querías besarme?"-

-"Kyoko verás yo…"- Ren la acercó con su brazo derecho-"Es que yo estoy…"-con su otro brazo acercó la cara de Kyoko a pocos milímetros de la suya para poder besarla-"Yo estoy enamora…."-

-BEEP BEEP WAKE UP! BEEP BEEP- sonó la alarma.

-¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-

-"¡AH! ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san era el príncipe en mi sueño? Y creo que iba decir que él estaba enamo… ¡DESPIERTA KYOKO! No pudes tener sentimientos así hacia tu sempai ¡hay la hora! mejor en vez de estar fantaseando mejor me apuro y me cambio para llegar rápido a LME ya que el presidente iba a hacer un anuncio y todos tenían que estar presentes….. ¡TODOS! Hasta tsuruga-san, Dios como voy a verlo hoy sin pensar en estas ridículas cosas… ¡NO kyoko debes ser fuerte y no debes permitir que Tsuruga-san se entere! Simplemente actúa como siempre"-

Kyoko se alistó y se fue en bicicleta a LME presintiendo que ese día iba a ser muy largo.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas. **


	2. El anuncio

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste! **

**No me pertenece Skip Beat ni la canción defying gravity ni Voile !**

**Defying gravity ( SI QUIEREN LO PONEN ) .com/watch?v=tiW5ZRQlqEI **

Capítulo 2: El anuncio

En LME…..

-"Sí lo hice logré llegar a tiempo a LME"- Dijo Kyoko agitadamente

-"Buenos días Mogami-san te ves muy agitada ¿Pasó algo mientras llegabas aquí?-Dijo Ren

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!2- gritó Kyoko al ver a Tsuruga-san cosa de la que él se dio cuenta-_"Que tonta kyoko ahora sabrá que algo anda mal y seguro que te saca la verdad, mejor actúo como si nada"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"Ah hola Tsuruga-san lindo día ¿verdad?"- Dijo Kyoko un poco nerviosa

-"Si lindo día…. ¿se puede saber por qué gritaste como loca cuando me viste?"- Dijo Ren con su sonrisa falsa que hacía que Kyoko se sintiera terrible

_-"Diablos que digo, tengo que inventar algo ahora"-_"Tsuruga-san es que justo cuando usted llegó me acorde que me había olvidado de pagar mi hipoteca a Okami-san, eso es todo, pero lo pagaré cuando la vea"- Dijo Kyoko nerviosa

Cuando Kyoko vio la cara de Ren, se encontró con un aura que destruiría continentes enteros y hacía que Kyoko quisiera derretirse en el suelo.

_-"¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?"-_ Pensó Ren un poco dolido-"Mogami-san"-Dijo muy molesto

-"¡Hi!"- Dijo frenéticamente

-"¿Por qué no me dices tu verdadero motivo?"- Dijo Ren pero antes de obtener una respuesta su manager llegó a interrumpirlos.

-"Buenos día Mogami-san"-Dijo Yashiro pero como sintió mucha tensión entre Kyoko y Ren decidió preguntar qué había pasado-"¿Qué hacen?"- Dijo él

-"No, nada sólo preguntándole algo a Mogami-san, y ¿vas a responder o no?"-Dijo Ren furioso

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritó la recepcionista, igual que los demás que estaban en LME ya que había habido un gran apagón y todos estaban asustados.

-¡Kyoko!-gritó Ren muy preocupado pero no hubo respuesta sino una luz que enfocaba al presidente de la compañía con un excéntrico traje en el segundo piso.

-"No teman damas y caballeros todo está bien"-dijo Lory-"Más bien deberían estar contentos ya que el próximo viernes será feriado para todos ya que habrá un baile de máscaras por el aniversario de LME, ya que estamos celebrando sus 25 años desde que se fundó, y por supuesto todos están invitados y si no se presentan desde las 8:00 p.m. hasta la 1:00 a.m. serán despedidos, pasen un lindo día"- Dijo Lory lanzando unas canicas que contenían humo y escapó y posteriormente la luz volvió.

Todos estaban muy conmocionados y Ren estaba buscando a Kyoko porque no le había respondido la pregunta, pero Yashiro le hizo entender que tenían trabajo y se fueron.

En el cuarto de Love Me…

-¡MO! No es justo, la fiesta es una pérdida de tiempo"- Dijo Kanae irritada

-"En esto realmente tengo que concordar contigo"- Dijo Kyoko sonrojándose al recordar la razón por la cual no quería ir.

-"¿Cuál es tu motivo, por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta?"-

-"Uhm…yo…uhm… ¡Es que no tengo dinero!"-

-"¡MO! Había olvidado que tenemos que comprar antifaz y vestidos"-

-"Bueno, yo creo que conozco un lugar donde podemos comprar cosas hermosas y no nos va a costar casi nada "-

-"Bueno no es una mala idea porque no vienes a mi casa el domingo a las 11 para poder ir a ese lugar que tú dices"- Kyoko aceptó felizmente al oír la propuesta de Moko.

El domigo a las 8:30 a.m.…..

-"Ahhhhhhh por lo menos no soñé lo mismo que ESA vez"- Dijo una Kyoko somnolienta-"Mejor me alisto porque hoy va a ser un gran día, por supuesto dejando de lado el motivo (la fiesta)"-

Kyoko se alistó rápido, ayudó un poco en Duramaya las primeras 2 horas y se fue donde Moko

En la casa de Moko …..

-"¡Moko-san! Que feliz estoy de que accedieras ir de compras conmigo"-

-"Ya Kyoko cálmate, además sólo lo estoy haciendo porque me dijiste que el lugar era barato"-

-"Bueno no es exactamente barato, es que el dueño de la tienda me debe algo así como un favor"-

-"¿Favor de qué?"-

-"Verás…"-

***FLASHBACK***

-"Mogami-kun necesito que ayude a uno de mis amigos, necesito que sea su asistente por el día de hoy"-Dijo Lory

-"De acuerdo, ¿será también una tarea de Love Me?"-

-"Sí, significa que también tendrás puntos, así que esfuérzate, ah y él estará esperándote en las oficinas Voile, fashion and luxury dentro de 2 horas"-

-"¡Hi!"-"_Bien ahora si tengo que conseguir 100 puntos "_- Pensó Kyoko.

En las oficinas de Voile

-"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"- Dijo la recepcionista

-"Si soy Mogami Kyoko y ….."- Hubiera continuado de no haber sido interrumpida por Luke Cotillard el jefe de la compañía, era alto, guapo, de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel, usaba un atuendo muy extravagante que le hacía recordar al presidente.

-"Tú eres lo que envió Lory, parece que están desesperados ya no tienen trabajadores de primera que pena, ah y lindo atuendo, fresita"-Dijo Luke de una manera muy sarcástica-"Apúrate hay trabajo que hacer, sígueme"-

_-"¿Por qué siempre me toca gente así de pesada, lo odio"-_

Kyoko trabajó eficazmente en todo lo que Luke le pedía hacer, pero igual Luke estaba allí para fastidiarla.

"_Debo admitir que está haciendo un trabajo fabuloso, trabaja mucho mejor que mi antigua asistente_"- Pensó Luke –"Apúrate, me vas a acompañar a mi limosina para ir a la reunión de ventas"-

-"De acuerdo Sr. Cotillard"- Luke estaba a punto de cruzar la pista cuando un loco se salió de su carril hacia donde estaba Luke, y estaba a punto de atropellarlo si Kyoko no lo hubiera empujado lejos.

-"¿Sr. Cotillard se encuentra bien?"-

-"¿Por qué me salvaste? ¡Estúpida pudiste haber muerto!"-Dijo Luke con ojos llorosos por el susto y por haber encontrado a una persona tan estúpidamente buena

-"Es que usted es alguien que tiene mucha pasión por su trabajo y eso es admirable, además mi trabajo como asistente es ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda y protegerlo"- Dijo Kyoko honestamente

Esas palabras significaron todo para Luke y canceló todo lo que tenía que hacer para ese día para pasarlo con su nueva salvadora.

Fue un día divertido, él la llevo a comer a un restaurante francés donde se podía cantar Karaoke ya que cada uno de los salones era privado.

-"¿Están ricos lo caracoles Kyoko-chan?"-

-"Sí mucho, muchas gracias Sr. Cotillard"-

-"Por favor dime Luke"-

-"De acuerdo … Luke"-Dijoo una Kyoko un poco ruborizada, eso solo hizo que a Luke le pareciera más adorable

-"Bueno Kyoko ahora te tengo una sorpresa…. ¡Es hora del Karaoke!"-

-"Lo siento pero soy pésima cantando"-

-"No lo creo, sé reconocer cuando una persona sabe cantar y creo que tú tienes el don"-

-"Bueno confiaré en que tengas razón, pero no prometo nada y ¿qué vamos a cantar?"-

-"Una de mis canciones favoritas Defying gravity"-

**(A/N: aquí ponen la canción .com/watch?v=tiW5ZRQlqEI ) **

Kyoko empezó la canción con un poco de miedo pero rápido le gusto.

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

Después Luke empezó a cantar.

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes: and leap!**

(A/N: sigan la canción como si Luke fuera Kurt y Kyoko fuera Rachel)

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change but till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!**

Kyoko y Luke se miraron y se cogieron de la mano mientras que cantaban la nota.

**I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try Defying gravity And you won't bring me down!**

**I'd sooner buy Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try Defying gravity**

**And never bring me down! Bring me down! ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Kyoko y Luke estaban un poco agitados porque cantaron a todo pulmón.

-"Eso fue increíble, Luke cantas increíble"-

-"Gracias y tú también, lo ves yo nunca me equivoco"- Dijo Luke y Kyoko se sonrojó al oírlo

Después el día siguió igual de perfecto, Kyoko le enseñó a andar en bicicleta, fueran al cine a ver Bride Wars y el día terminó cuando Kyoko tuvo que llevar de vuelta a Luke al trabajo.

-"Fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido, gracias Luke"-

-"NO más bien a ti, me salvaste, pasaste el día conmigo pero lo malo fue que el día se pasó muy rápido porque quería jugar dress-up contigo pero será para la próxima, y puedes traer a quien quieras"-

-"Guau muchas gracias Luke"-

"Antes de que me olvide aquí tienes tu estampa de 100 puntos, hiciste un trabajo increíble, bueno nos vemos pronto kyoko"- Luke se despidió mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-"Hasta pronto Luke"-

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-"Y así fue como pasó"-

-"Sí que conoces a gente interesante Kyoko"-

-"Pues sí, ¿lista para irnos?-

-"Si"- Dijo Kanae mientras se encaminaban a las oficinas de Voile.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews **


	3. Preparaciones

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, disfruten !**

**No me pertenece Skip Beat ni el vestido lavanda de Elie Saab Haute Couture ni tampoco el vesido negro de Elie Saab ni la canción de Hoku.**

**El vestido que usa Kyoko es el de Mila Kunis en los oscars (2010) y MOko usa el de Angelina Jolie en los Oscars (2009) NO pongo el link porque es muy largo. **

**.com/watch?v=hHybxGEcbZY si quieren escuchen Perfect day by Hoku, cuando Kyoko este con Luke.**

Capítulo 3: Preparaciones 

En las oficinas de Volie….

-"Bienvenidas a las oficinas Voile, en que puedo ayudarlas… Oh! Mogami-san, en seguida las comunico"-Dijo la recepcionista.

-"Grac…"-Iba a decir Kyoko

-"¡KYOKO!"- Dijo Luke muy contento

Luke fue a abrazarla -"¡Luke-san!"-

-"Oh, tenemos compañía, un placer conocerte soy Luke Cotillard"-

-"Mucho gusto, Soy Kotonami Kane"-

-"¿Y se puede saber a qué viene tan maravillosa visita?"- Dijo LUke mirando a Kyoko

-"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de lo que ofreciste hace un tiempo?"-

-"¡Al fin! He esperado mucho para este día"-

**(A/N: Pueden poner aquí la canción)**

-"Wow Luke-san sí que tienes unos trajes increíbles, eres muy talentoso"- Dijo Kyoko asombrada

-"Gracias pero no hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos encontrar el vestido perfecto para ustedes dos"-

Pasaron horas de horas buscando vestidos, probándoselos, pero ninguno era EL VESTIDO, hasta que Luke empezó a buscar en su sección de edición limitada.

-"¡PERFECTO! Pareces una Diosa de la Luna oscura o algo por el estilo me encanta"- Dijo Luke

-"¡Tiene razón Moko-san te ves increíble!"-

El vestido era de color negro, largo y de una tela muy fina.

-"Bueno la verdad es que es realmente es … hermoso"- Dijo Moko

-"Te queda increíble, busca a Linda, ella te dará una bolsa que ya tiene zapatos y los accesorios para ese vestido"-

-"¿Esto va a ser gratis?"-

-"No exactamente, es una fiesta a la que van y de mi amigo Lory, así que sé que esto será muy buena publicidad para mí, de seguro habrá muchos paparazzi que te tomarán la foto con mi vestido así que no habrá ningún problema, pero cuando todo termine tendrás que devolvérmelo"-

-"Si claro no hay problema, muchas gracias iré a buscar a Linda"-

-"Parece que la única con mala suerte soy yo"-Dijo Kyoko

-"No digas eso hay un último vestido que quiero que te pruebes"-

-"Está bien"- Dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

El último vestido sin duda era el más hermoso que Kyoko había visto aunque había algunas partes que "mostraba" su cuerpo Kyoko estaba segura que este era el vestido, tenía un hermoso color lavanda y era pegado a la figura.

-"¡SI! Te queda increíble Kyoko"-Dijo Luke

-"Wow Kyoko te ves bellísima"-NI kyoko ni Moko pudieron evitar sonrojarse

-"No puedo creer que soy yo"-Dijo Kyoko

-"Bueno quítatelo e igual que Moko busca a Linda para que te de tu bolsa"-

-"Hi"-

_-"Combinará muy bien con Ren-san, él no sabe la belleza que le espera en la fiesta, espero que tengas una noche entretenida Lory_"- "Tú y Kyoko van a ser unas rompecorazones esa noche"-

-"Gracias Luke-san"-"_No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Ren cuando vea a Kyoko, definitivamente va a ser gracioso de ver"_-

Kyoko llegó a tiempo para despedirse de Luke ya que tenía que viajar a Sao Paulo para un desfile que tenía que hacer.

-"Hoy sí fue un día grandioso, ¿verdad moko-san?"-

-"Si me divertí mucho y gracias a tu amigo no tuve que gastar ni un solo centavo y ahora ya no odio tanto esta estúpida fiesta"-

Se despidieron para irse a sus casas, ese día fue el día más feliz para Kyoko e increíblemente también para Kanae.

**Este capítulo fue un poco más corto que los otros, pero el que viene es el del baile y no sé cómo escribirlo, por favor dejen reviews porque así me da más ganas de escribir.**


	4. El baile parte 1

**Ya les traje el capítulo 4, ojalá les guste!**

**Por favor dejen muchos reviews. No me pertenece Skip Beat sino Kyoko y Ren ya habrían estado juntos hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco me pertenece la canción Friday de Rebecca Black**

Capítulo 4: El baile – parte 1

**Kyoko POV**

7 am waking up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs gotta…

-"Ah, Otro gran día, bueno no tan grandioso ahhhh hoy es la fiesta no quiero ir pero debo promocionar los vestidos de Luke ya que él ha sido muy amable conmigo"-

-"Kyoko se te hace tarde para el desayuno"- Oh es cierto debo ir rápido.

-"Ya voy okami-san"-

2 horas antes del baile…

-"Dios ya tengo que ir a la casa de Moko-san para ir a la fiesta"-

Haber debo llevar los vestidos, los zapatos y debo despedirme de Okami-san y decirle que me voy a quedar en la casa de Moko hoy.

-"Chau Kyoko cuídate"- Me dijo Okami-san

-"Chau"-

Después de llegar a la casa de Moko nos cambiamos y maquillamos una a la otra sin ver las creaciones de cada una, pero llegó el momento de vernos y fui yo la que intentó romper el hielo

-"¿Lista?"-

-"Si"- Me dijo Moko

-"Uno"-

-"Dos"-

-"Tres"- dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras que nos veíamos al espejo

-"Moko-san me maquillaste increíblemente gracias"-

-"No más bien gracias a ti me has maquillado muy bien"-

-"Es que practiqué un poco con el maquillaje que me diste"-

-Ya tenemos que irnos, sino el presidente se va a molestar y tú ya sabes cómo es él de exagerado, no te olvides de los antifaces"-

-"Si ok vamos"-

Luke les mandó una limosina blanca con chofer y champagne, dentro de la limosina Moko se tomó 2 copas para relajarse pero sin darse cuenta se emborrachó y se había vuelto la persona más feliz del mundo, se volvió cariñosa y loca.

-"¡Jajajajajajja hay Kyoko te ves hermosa!"-Moko abraza a Kyoko-"Te AMO"-

-"Moko-san yo también te a…"- No termino porque Moko fue a servirse otra copa.

-"Moko-san mejor no tomes nada de NADA, a no ser agua"- Kyoko dijo mientras le quitaba la copa a Moko.

-"¡Mo! Ya pues devuélveme mi trago, No seas aguafiestas, ¡Diviértet!"-Dijo Moko.

-"Lo hago por tu bien toma agua, no quiero que te emborraches y hagas locuras"-

-"No te preocupes ¡Vive la vida loca!"-

-"Moko-san me preocupo porque eres mi mejor amiga"-

-"Está bien santita ya no voy a tomar"-

-"Gracias a Dios"-

-"Señoritas ya llegamos"- Dijo el chofer-"Un placer sevirles"-

-"Muchos gracias"-

-"¡Wow!"- Dijeron al unísono al ver el lugar donde era la fiesta, era el Hilton de Tokyo y había sido decorado de manera hollywoodense, tení un "red carpet" y había mucha gente famosa con paparazzi, todos estaban muy elegantes pero no sabías quienes eran por los antifaces.

Moko ya un poco menos ebria empezó a caminar en la alfombra roja y Kyoko hizo lo mismo.

-"Hola ¿quién es la hermosa chica detrás del antifaz?"-Dijo Ryan Reacrest (A/N: ya se es un poco tonto pero es el único que se me ocurre)

-"Buenas noches soy Mogami Kyoko"-

-"Oh, eres la actriz de Dark Moon y Box R y si no me equivoco apreciste primero en el comercial de Kurara y apreciste en el PV de Fuwa Sho"-

-"Wow realmente ustedes se preparan, porque me parece increíble que sepas tanto de una novata como yo"-

-"Oh no, estas equivocada yo no se me el de todos es que yo soy tu fan"-

-"Arigato"- Dijo sonrojada

-"Tranquila más bien gracias a ti por estar en mi entrevista ah y antes de que me olvide ¿ qué estas usando?"-

-"Un vestido original de Luke Cotillard"-

Después de eso Kyoko siguió caminando en la alfombra roja, mientras le tomaban fotos de todos los ángulos, Kyoko realmente se veía increíble y gracias a Ren sabía posar y caminar muy bien pero cada vez que lo recuerda quiere morirse de risa.

**POV de Ren**

-"_Otra fiesta, preferiría quedarme en casa"_-

-"Podría saber quién es usted caballero"-Me dijo el presentador y buen amigo mío Ryan.

-"Que pena que no me reconozcas Ryan"-

-"¡Ren! ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin vernos, es más creo que no te veo desde que te entreviste por ser el mejor y más joven actor de Asia"-

-"Es cierto creo que ya pasaron 8 meses"-

-"Bueno quería hablarte de tu papel como Katsuki y si tenías otros planes y como es trabajr con Mogami-san"-

-"Uhm, bueno katsuki ha sido uno de los papeles más difíciles que he hecho y no tengo nada bueno en mente, y con respecto a Mogami-san debo decir que es una de las actrices más talentosas que he conocido en toda mi vida"-

-"¡Qué bien que pensamos igual Ren-san!, Mogami-san es mi actriz favorita, yo ya sabía que era muy hermosa, pero en ese vestido parece una diosa, …. Nuestro tiempo acabó un placer hablar contigo Ren"-

-"Igualmente Ryan"- ¡¿Qué? ¿Kyoko como una diosa? Tengo que verlo, no es que lo dude es que no quiero que se encuentre con gente _mala._

-"Escuché todo"- Dijo Yashiro

-"No sé de qué hablas"- Dije con un poco de sarcasmo, es que no quiero que me de otro de sus sermones.

-"Kyoko está muy hermosa y a Ryan le interesa, que tienes que decir con respecto a eso Ren"-

-"Que MOgami-san es popular"-

-"¡Ren! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Pelea por tu mujer!"- Ya sé Yashiro no soy estúpido pero que puedo hacer para ella no soy mas que su sempai.

-"Deberías dejar de fastidiar Yukihito"- Y ahí fue cuando la ví, una silueta delgada cubierta por una fina vestimenta lavanda.

-"¿Mogami-san?"- Dije, no puedo creer que se vea tan hermosa, incluso con el antifaz.

-"Si ¿quién es?"- Dijo ella

-"Oh, olvidé que llevaba un antifaz soy yo Ren"- Realmente Yukihito tenía razón las chicas maduran muy rápido.

-"Buenas noches sempai"- Dijo Kyoko.

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado, los próximos capítulos van a ser un poco largos porque voy a poner letras de canciones, así que no se preocupen les habla la chica a la que no le pertenece Skip Beat ni al guapo de Ren. **


	5. El baile parte 2

**No me pertence Skip Beat, sólo le pertenece a la grandiosa Yoshiki Nakamura, ni las canciones**

Hola otra vez! Espero que les siga gustando la historia, el baile se va a dividir en varias partes y van a ser largos porque voy a aumentar letras de canciones porque algunos personajes van a cantar (ya no puedo revelar nada más U.U) Por favor dejen muchos reviews así me apoyan para continuar la historia!

Pónganlo cuando Jelly va a bailar con Ren .com/watch?v=CQgnEvQX3eM

**Si no les sale buscenlo como Pride and Prejudice soundtrack part 1 of 5 (can´t slow down)**

Capítulo 5: El baile parte 2

-"Buenos días sempai"-

-"Te ves muy hermosa Mogami-san"- Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"Usted también se ve increíble Tsuruga-san"-

-"¡Ustedes miren por aquí!"-

-"Oh"- Kyoko se sorprendió porque cuando el chico gritó vinieron un montón de fotógrafos más.

-"Tranquila Mogami-san"- Ren puso su mano en la cintura de Kyoko y empezó a sonreír a las cámaras y Kyoko decidió hacer lo mismo.

*FLASH FLASH*

-"Se ven muy bien juntos"- dijo un camarógrafo

-"Enséñenme mas amor, vamos sonrían más a la cámara"-

-"Ya es suficiente, Ren, Kyoko-chan vengan conmigo"- Dijo Yashiro

-"¿Estás bien Mogami-san?"- Dijo Ren

-"Sí ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"-

-"No sé sólo estaba preocupado"-

-"tranquilo Tsuruga-san no tienes que preocuparte por mí"-

-"No, … sí tengo"

_-"Pero ¿Qué?"- _Pensó Kyoko

-"¡Kyoko! ¿Dónde estabas?"- Dijo Moko-san

-"Eh…. ¿aquí?"-

-¡MO! ¿qué tipo de respuesta es esa?"- Ren se sentía como si estuviera pintado así que decidió hacerle notar a Moko-san que estaba aquí.

-"Buenas noches Kotonami-san, te ves muy bien"-

-"Si, si, si hola Tsuruga-san, Kyoko acompáñame al baño"- Dijo Kanae mientras la cogió del brazo.

_-"Jajajajaja no puedo creer que trató así a Ren"-_ Pensó Yashiro

-"Linda como siempre Kotonami-san"- Dijo Ren un poco irritado.

-"Bueno Ren es hora de irnos al salón principal"-

-"Si ahora voy Yukihito"-

En el baño…

_-"Dios, como Tsuruga cogía a Kyoko, no sé por qué pero tenía que intervenir, él tiene que sufrir un poco"- _

-"Gracias por acompañarme al baño Kyoko"-

-"No hay de que Moko-san"-

-"¿Y de qué hablabas con Tsuruga-san?"-

-"No de nada sólo que él estaba preocupado por mí porque había muchos paparazzi"-

-"Ah ok, vamos yendo al salón principal"-

-"Está bien vamos"-

Estaban yendo al salón cunado Kyoko se chocó con un chico de cabello plateado.

-"Perdón"- Dijo Kyoko.

-"No hay problema"- Al oír eso Kyoko siguió con su camino

-"Reino parece que estas de buen humor normalmente hubieras estallado"- Dijo uno de los integrantes de Vie Ghoul. (A/N: no me acuerdo los nombre si saben por favor avísenme)

-"Ah es que ella se veía hermosa y normalmente Kyoko no se ve así todos los días"- Dijo Reino

-"¿Cómo supiste que era Kyoko con el antifaz?"-

-"Pero sí que estaba hermosa"- Dijo otro integrante

"Si tienes razón pero recuerda que ella me pertenece"-

En otra parte…

-"¡Shoko-san! Estoy aburrido, nadie me ha preguntado nada aún"- Dijo Sho

-"Es porque tienes antifaz tranquilo Sho"-

-"Buenas noches caballero" Dijo Ryan

_-"Al fin"- _ Pensó Sho -"Hola"-

-"Nos vemos en el salón principal Sho"- Shoko le susurró al oído y se fue.

-"Ok… sigamos Ryan"-

En el salón principal….

**REN POV**

-"¿Yukihito has visto a Kyoko?"-

-"No Ren"- Aj donde estas Kyoko , tienes que estar conmigo porque si no cualquier chico se te acercara y … ¡otra vez un apagón!

-"Bienvenidos a la gran fiesta de LME, como su anfitrión les prometo una velada inolvidable, primero tendremos presentaciones musicales, bailes de salón, bailes modernos, baldas, presentaciones musicales pero de nuestros trabajadores y más"- Dijo Lory, aplaudí porque después de todo fue un buen discurso y no podía esperar para salir al escenario hoy debo acercarme más a Kyoko.

-"Ahora a divertirse"-dijo Lory.

-"¡Sí!"- dijeron todos, no sé porque le siguen el juego pero bueno de vuelta a buscar a Kyoko, ¿Kyoko dónde estás? … Kyoko…. ¿Kyoko? ¿¡Por qué bailas con Kijima-san!

-"¿Por qué piones esa cara Ren-kun?"- Dijo Jelly.

-"Hola Jelly"- Se ve linda hoy pero debo irme y hacer algo para que Kyoko pare de bailar con Kijima-san -"Permiso"-

-"¡No Ren-kun! por lo menos baila conmigo y así cambias de pareja y tal vez te toque con Kyoko, recuerda que este es un baile de cambio de parejas"- Tiene razón así podré alejar a Kijima-san de Kyoko.

(A/N: no sé cómo llamarle a esos bailes pero imagínense lo de orgullo y prejuicio algo así es que a Lory le gusta ser extravagante y por alguno razón todos se saben los pasos jajaja)

-"Pero cómo es que tu…"- sabes que me gusta Kyoko, no terminé de decirle sólo se quedó en mi mente porque Jelly me interrumpió.

-"Una chica lo sabe todo, apúrate vamos a bailar"- **(A/N: pongan el video en el minuto 5:38)**

-"Esto es muy divertido Ren-kun, oh ahorita viene un cambio, ya sabes que hacer"-

-"Sí"- Definitivamente sé que hacer, vino el primer cambio y me tocó con una pelirroja y en el segundo con alguien inesperado.

-"Tú eres la representante de Fuwa"-

-"S-sí"-Dijo ella.-"Soy Shoko"-

-"¿Vino aquí Fuwa Sho?"-

-"S-sí"- ¡Diablos! Esto es malo, tengo que evitar que hable con Kyoko.

-"Chau"- El tercer cambio de estar con Kyoko… ¡Diablos!

-"Hola tsuruga-san"-

-"Hola Momose-san"- Dios esta noche va a ser larga.

**KYOKO POV**

Bailé con Kijima-san, fue un poco raro después con un chico de cabello marrón y el siguiente chico era super raro.

-"Hola Kyoko-chan "- Me dijo.

-"¿Cómo sabes quein soy? Estoy con antifaz"-

-"Que pasa no me reconoces soy Reino"-

-"¿Qué quieres Beagle?"-

-"Soy Reino, R-E-I-N-O"- Fue raro sentí deja vú, … ¡mi sueño! Me había olvidado, entonces después de sigue ¡Oh no!.

-"¡Déjala Beagle!"- Dijo un rubio con antifaz que seguro debes ser Sho.

-"¡Nos vamos ahora!"- ¡Dios me está llevando con él

-"Déjame Shotaro"-

-"Si te estaba ayudando, debería estar agradecida que te salvé es que res una tonta no entiendes que él es peligroso"-

-"No es tu problema, déjame en paz"- Lo dejé, lo odio.

Caminé por los salones no sabía que hacer sólo faltaba encontrarme con alguien y no estaba preparada.

-"Sólo tengo que evitarlo… sí es muy sencillo ja… ja….ja"-

-"¿Qué pasa Kyoko-san?"-

-"No nada Kijima-san"- Pensé que era Ren ya me iba a morir.

-"Seguimos bailando entonces"-

Bailé por mucho tiempo, con Hikaru-san, Yashiro-san, con Maria-chan y Moko-san, tal vez mi sueño no se cumpliría y no lo vería a _él._

-"Y ahora les informo que los bailes antiguos se cavaron y ahora consigan a una pareja porque vendrán las baladas"- Dijo el presidente.

_-"Tengo que hacerlo ahora o nunca"- _pensó Ren

-"Kyoko-chan…"- Me iba a decir Kijima-san pero un brazo ya me había jalado a la pista de baile.

-"Mogami-san por favor concédame esta pieza"-Dijo Ren, ¡Ah! No puede serdefinitivamente no, no puedo aceptar pero su cara ¡argh! No puedo decir que no, igual no pasará lo que pasó en mi sueño, tsuruga-san no se interesa por mí.

-"Por supuesto"- Dije.

**Por favor dejen muchos reviews, ojalá les guste este capítulo, díganme si me equivoqué en algo de gramática o para mejorar la historia siempre acepto sugerencias.**

**_Kariramos: gracias por ser la primera persona que leyó mi fanfic :) eres increíble_**


	6. El baile parte 3

Hola chicas/os ya tengo listo este capítulo, máteneme ahora porque faltan 2 partes del baile, lo siento no sé porque lo hice tan largo.

**No me pertenece nada solo la historia inventada los personajes y Skip Beat le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura. La música tampoco me pertenece.**

.com/watch?v=SCkQ0oRfWLA Esta es la balada que bailan Ren y Kyoko. Si no lo encuntran búsquenlo como "Can I Have This Dance?" (Piano Solo) - HSM 3

.com/watch?v=tMH7W5iA488 **la canción de sho es just the girl de the click five**

**Capítulo 6: El baile parte 3**

(A/N: pongan la balada)

-"Tsuruga-san no sé bailar"- Dijo Kyoko.

-"Tranquila yo te enseño sólo sígueme"- Tsuruga-san pone su mano en la cintura y Kyoko en el hombro de Ren.

-"Me encanta esta canción"- Dijo Kyoko.

-"Mogami-san… ¿Me consideras tu amigo?"-

-"Sí Tsuruga-san"-

-"Entonces... me dejarías llamarte por tu nombre y sería bueno pues que… tú me llamaras por el mío"-Dijo Ren _–"Oh Diablos no sé por qué lo dije, es que me molesta que no me considere nada y a Kijima-san lo trate como lo mejor del mundo"-_

_-"Pero ¿por qué dice eso de la nada? Yo no puedo_"- Pensó Kyoko –"Lo siento Tsuruga-san pero yo no…"- Ren la hizo dar una vuelta-"¡Yo no puedo llamarlo tan informalmente, no puedo ser tan irrespetuosa con mi sempai!"- Dijo Kyoko un poco exaltada.

_-"Sempai odio esa palabra, odio que me diga así pero lograré que me llame Ren"- _Pensó Ren –"Pensé que éramos amigos"-Dijo Ren con cara de perrito triste.

_-¡Dios! Este hombre como puede poner una cara tan adorable"_- pensó Kyoko-"Está bien te llamaré por tu nombre"-

-"Gracias Kyoko-san"- Dijo Ren

_-"¿Qué me pasa? Cuando dijo mi nombre mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte"_- Pensó Kyoko.

-"Te toca a ti"-

-"¿Me toca?"-

-"Si, dí mi nombre"-

-"Uhm , Re-re-rem"- Dijo Kyoko

_-"Increíble que se ponga así sólo por decir mi nombre pero se ve linda ruborizada"-_

-"¡Ra-ram –r-r-run!"-Dijo Kyoko-_"¿¡Por qué no puedo decir su nombre, qué me pasa!"-_

-"Te ayudo di R"- Dijo Ren

-"R"-

-"Di E"

-"E"-

-"Di N"-

-"N"-

-"Ahora dilo todo junto Ren"-

-"Re-e-em"-

-"Ren"-

-"R-on"-

"Di Ren nada malo va a pasar"-

-"Re-en"-Dijo Kyoko super ruborizada, Ren le dio la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-"Dilo otra vez por mí"-

_-"MI corazón está que late como loco, pero tengo que volver a decirlo porque es por él"-_

-"Ren-san"- Kyoko se ruborizó.

-"Kyoko-san"- Dijo Ren

-"¿te ha gustado la fiesta hasta ahorita Ren?"-

-"Sí no te imaginas cuanto, pero lo único que me preocupa es las locuras que hará el presidente"-

-"Tienes razón"-

Siguieron bailando hasta la final de la canción y se miraron a los ojos y por alguna razón no les pareció incómodo más bien les parecía lo correcto.

-"Espero que hayan disfrutado esta pieza de baile"-Dijo Lory-"Y ahora vienen las presentaciones musicales con ustedes Fuwa Sho"- Dijo Lory mientras todos aplaudían.

-"Esta canción es para alguien muy importante para míy hace poco me di cuenta"- Dijo Sho mirando a Kyoko a los ojos.

-"Awwwwwwwww"-Dijo la gente y Kyoko y Ren querían matarlo.

-"Por favor escuchen MUY atentamente mi canción se llama just the girl"- Dijo mirando a Kyoko otra vez.

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'**

**She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after**

**[Chorus]**

**'cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

_-"¿Por qué me mira con ESA cara de idiota ¡Arghhh! Tú no amas a nadie deja de usar tus trucos mentales"-_ Pensó Kyoko.

**She can't keep a secret For more than an hour**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her What can I do? ****I'd do anything for her**

_-"Oh no a Kyoko le está empezando a afectar esa canción, jamás pensé que Fuwa lo haría de esta manera tan pública, pero me duele pensar que Kyoko tiene un lugar más grande para él que para mí"-_ Pensó Ren

**[Chorus] And when she sees it's me On her caller ID**

**She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone**

**But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said**

**Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'**

**Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined**

**[Chorus] Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more Oh, I keep comin' back for more**

-"No puedo creer lo que le hace este imécil a Kyoko que acaso no tiene cerebro juro que lo voy a matar al maldito de Fuwa Sho desearás no haber nacido"-Pensó Moko

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for **

-"Gracias"- Dijo Sho y todos aplaudieron porque la presentación había sido la mejor que había hecho hasta ahora.

"Y ahora denle una bienvenida a SHINEE"- (A/N: si quieren pongan la canción de Shinee)

-"Muchas gracias, aquí les vamos a cantar uno de nuestros mas grandes hits Ring ding dong"-

Dijo el líder de la banda.

Sho iba a buscar a Kyoko pero no la encontraba, Kyoko se sentía frustrada pero no quería que Ren se diera cuenta así que salió.

-"Kyoko-chan baila conmigo otra vez me lo debes recuerda que la anterior vez Ren te robó de mí"-

-"Ok Kijima-san pero te advierto que bailo terrible"-

-"No importa yo tampoco sé bailar"-

-"Jaja entonces los 2 haremos el ridículo"- Bailaron toda la canción y Kijima tenía razón el sí era un terrible bailarínpero Kyoko sabía baila, de hecho bailaba bien y a Kijima le parecía lo más sexy del mundo.

_-"¡Demonios! Quítale las manos de encima Kijima, mierda Kyoko haz algo"-_ Pensó Ren.

_-"Kyoko te acabo de confesar mi amor y a ti no podría importarte menos"-_ Pensó Sho

_-"Aparentemente mi presa se sabe mover"-_ Pensó Reino.

-"Fue divertido, pero voy a ir por algo de tomar"-

-"Te espero aquí entonces"-

-"Fue divertido pero aún me siento confundida y estresada"- Pensó Kyoko

-"¡Mogami-san! Justo la persona que quería ver, es hora de hacer una presentación"- Dijo Lory

**Al fin terminé, tranquilas sólo falta una parte más del baile, por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció este capítulo.**


	7. El baile parte 4

La última parte del capítulo el baile!

No me pertenece Skip Beat ni las canciones usadas en este fanfic.

.com/watch?v=WGT8PdjOONY **vean este video no es mío pero me encanta y merece más visitas díganme si ya lo han visto esta es la canción my girl's exboyfriend de Relient K.**

**Pueden escuchar cualquiera de las versiones de _jar of hearts_ pero les dejo la de glee que es el segundo y el primero es un video de extravagant challenge( live action de SB!) con jar of hearts de Christina Perri que yo tampoco hice.**

.com/watch?v=mNRahgct_i0&feature=related - extravagant challenge

.com/watch?v=g5NfO-7fhE - glee

Y el ultimo viedeo **es When I look at you de Miley Cyrus**

.com/watch?v=k8YFQv4TV7o

Disfruten y dejen muchos reviews

**Capítulo 7: El baile parte 4**

-"¿¡Presentación! Pero no he preparado nada"-

-"Tranquila ya es una propuesta que quería darte desde hace mucho ya tengo la melodía para las 2 canciones solo escribe las letras"- Dijo Lory

-"¡¿Dos?"-

-"Presiento que tienes talento sígueme"-

En el salón principal…

-"¿Dónde está Kyoko quiero que vea mi sorpresa?"- Dijo Ren

-"No sé Ren sólo pude ver que el presidente se la llevó"- Dijo Yukihito

_-"Espero que el tarado de Fuwa no la hay afectado mucho tengo que encontrarla"- _

En el salón donde está Kyoko y Lory…

-"Suerte Mogami-san ya me voy"-

-"Ahhhhhhhh"-Dijo Kyoko más o menos abiá que hacer pero no sabía si era lo apropiado

-"Sólo debo escribir mis emociones"- Sin darse cuenta Kyoko ya estaba llorando porque la primera canción era para Sho, pero la segunda era diferente era para Ren, y otra vez sin darse cuenta volvió a llorar, bueno no llorar exactamente era como si fueran lágrimas de alegría por Ren.

_-"Me siento confundida por qué canto para Ren yo lo aprecio mucho pero ¡argh! Mejor ni pienso en eso porque él nunca estaría con alguien como yo"- _Kyoko se limpió sus lágrimas

-¡Terminé! Pensé que no lo lograría, pero sí"- Dijo Kyoko saltando.

-"Ah Kyoko te estaba buscando"- Dijo Ren

-"Perdón Ren es que el presidente me dijo que hiciera algo"-

-"¿Cómo estás?"-

-"¿Bien?"-

-"No digo por lo que pasó con Fuwa"-

-"Eso sólo fue algo inesperado"-

-"Pero se te declaró"-Dijo Ren_-"Tenía que decirle a veces es muy densa"-_

-"Uhm yo no sé qué hacer… y-yo"-Kyoko dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas-"¡NO SÉ qué pasa conmigo! Siempre quise esto pero no siento nada y no sé que hacer y realmente ni siquiera sé por qué lloro sólo estoy confundida yo…"- Ren la abrazó muy fuerte porque no soportaba verla llorar.

-"Volverás con él ahora, s_upongo_"- Dijo Ren deprimido y vacío.

-"¿Qué? No, es que lloro porque aunque dije que no volvería a amar yo quiero enamorarme, estar con alguien y que me _corresponda _y creo que gracias a ese maldito no volveré a amar"-

-"Tranquila, ¿qué sientes cuando ves a Moko?"-

-"Uhm mucha alegría y siempre quiero estar con ella y que todo le vaya bien"-

-"Ya vez es un diferente tipo de amor, tu aún puedes amar y en el otro tipo tal vez ese amor pueda estar _frente tuyo_ y no sientes nada por Sho porque es un imbécil"- Dijo Ren

-"Si tienes razón no sé por qué me fije en él"-

_-"Ahhhhhhhh tenía que intentarlo pero Kyoko no capta nada"- _"Sí pero ya no te fijes más en imbéciles como Kijima"- Dijo Ren en broma para realmente sentía lo que decía

-"Jajajajaja que malo él no es tan idiota, pero no me gusta"-

-"Bien porque él no me agrada"- _"Más bien lo odio"-_

-"Jajaja hice algo para ti Ren pero tendrás que verlo en la presentación"-

"Que coincidencia yo también tengo algo para ti"-

-"Gracias"-

-"¿Por?"-

-"Consolarme y hacerme entender que no soy yo la del problema que es Sho es lógico que no quiero amar a ese rubio peli teñido yo amaré a alguien justo y bueno… justo como tú sempai"-_"Sí lo dije, bueno algo así esta es la prueba si no siente nada no dirá nada"-_

_-"No puedo creer lo que dijo, pero no creo que diga que me ama ella nunca se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, mejor lo como si nada_"-"B-bueno gracias, vamos a la fiesta para mostrarte lo que tengo para ti"-

-"Ok"-"_Que tonta no le hubiera dicho nada"- _

La sala de presentaciones…

-"Kyoko te dejo aquí más te vale aplaudir mucho"-Dijo Ren

-"Por supuesto seré tu fan número 1"-

-"jaja"- Ren se rió un poco y también se ruborizó un poco.

-"¿Ya habías escuchado cantar a Tsuruga-san kyoko?"- Dijo Moko

-"No nadie, ni yo"- Intervino Yukihito

-"Damas y caballeros por primera vez en el escenario Tsuruga Ren"- Dijo Lory y todo el mundo gritó incluso Kyoko.

-"Esta canción es para el estúpido que dejo a la mejor chica del mundo y que ahora lo siente, esto es para todos las chicas que fueron tratadas mal o siguen siendo tratadas mal por unos cretinos para que los dejen y los olviden y que alguien honesto con mucho amor va a llegar a sus vidas, la canción se llama my girl's exboyfriend disfruten"- Dijo a Ren mirando a Kyoko.

**When he was seeing her You could see he had his doubts**

**And now he's missing her Because he knows he's missing out**

**Now it's haunting him The memories like a ghost**

**He's so terrified Cause no one else even comes close**

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

_-"Quien te crees maldito tu asqueroso tsurugay, Kyoko me pertenece"-_ Pensó Sho

**So then, along comes me, This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**

**Who would believe my life Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**

**Two years ago He left all that debris (left all that debris)**

**Who would of known He would leave everything I need**

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

_-"Dios tengo ganas de llorar, él no puedo creer que me escribiera algo tan lindo, pero sólo hace que me confunda más"-_ Pensó Kyoko

**If it wasn't for him I would still be searching If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend**

**If it wasn't for him He would be able to see If it wasn't for him He would be as happy as me**

**When she and I settle down you can bet That he is going to have to settle for less**

**He's someone that I would hate to be I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**

_-"Bien hecho Ren, pero me pregunto si Kyoko se dará cuenta"-_** Pensó Yashiro**

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for **

**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then **

**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

_-"Dios este hombre me da pena si Kyoko no se da cuenta sería otro nivel de ironía"-_** Pensó Moko**

**If it wasn't for him I would still be searching If it wasn't for him**

**I wouldn't know my best friend If it wasn't for him He would be able to see**

**If it wasn't for him He would be as happy as me **

-"Gracias Ren"- Dijo como en un suspiro Kyoko

-"Muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado"- Dijo Ren mientras que la multitud aplaudía y gritaba, fue un éxito como pensó Lory, pero de hecho Ren estaba nervioso porque él había compuesto todo y no sabía si estaba bien pero aun así prefería actuar.

-"Ahora denle una cálida bienvenida a Mogami Kyoko que hoy cantará dos canciones"- Dijo Lory

-"Deséame suerte Ren"-

-No la necesitas vas a estar increíble"-

-"Esta canción es para alguien que me hizo sufrir y que no merece tenerme de vuelta"-Dijo Kyoko mientras que todos aplaudían

**I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most.**

**I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time.**

**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold from the eyes inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me Who do you think you are.**

_-"Kyoko, perdóname"- _Pensó Sho

**I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms.**

**And learn to live half alive And now you want me one more time.**

**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me Who do you think you are.**

_-"Kyoko te prometo que jamás te haré sufrir como ese tarado, te amo_"- Pensó ren

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back You don't get to get me back.**

**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me Don't come back at all.**

_-"Bien hecho Kyoko enséñale a Fuwa"-_ Pensó Yashiro

**And who do you think you are Running 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me Don't come back at all.**

_-"Sí vamos Kyoko que Fuwa muera en el olvido"-_ Pensó Moko

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

-"G-gracias"-Dijo Kyoko, todos había quedados conmovidos algunos querían llorar de la emoción todos aplaudieron como locos.

-"Mi otra canción es para alguien muy importante que siempre está ahí para mí y también quiero estar para él _siempre_"- Dijo mirando a Ren

**Everybody need inspiration, Everybody needs a soul**

**The buetiful melody When the nights alone**

**Cause there is no garuntee That this life is easy...**

**Yea when I water sprouting apart When theres no light to break up**

**The Darkness, that's When I.. I I I Look at you**

_-"¡Dios! Estoy 100% seguro que Kyoko siente algo por Ren"-_ Pensó Yashiro

**When the waves are flooding the shore and i can't**

**find my way home anymore thats when I... I I look at you...**

**When I look At You I see forgiveness I see the trutth You love me for who i am**

**Like the stars Hold the moon Right there where they belong And I Know I'm Not Alone.**

**Yea when I water sprouting apart When theres no light to break up**

**The Darkness, that's When I.. I I I Look at you**

_-"No sé cómo tomarlo ella no dice que me ama pero definitivamente me toma en cuenta ahora sé que no puedo rendirme"-_ Pensó Ren

**When the waves are flooding the shore and i can't **

**find my way home anymore thats when I... I I look at you...**

**You appear just like a dream to meJust like Kolidoscope colors that**

**Cover Me, All i need everybreath that i breath don't you know**

**Your buetiful ...Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**When the waves are flooding the shore and i can't**

**find my way home anymore thats when I... I I... look at you...**

_-"¿¡Por qué! __Maldito Tsuruga "-_Pensó Sho

**Yeah Yeah Oh OH OH And you appear Just like a dream to me**

_-"Siempre recordaré esto en mi corazón"-_ Pensó Ren

-"Muchas gracias"- Todos aplaudieron.

Más tarde en la fiesta…

-"Me encantó tu canción Ren"-

-"Gracias la tuya también significó mucho para mí también"- Dijo ren –"Quiero mostrarte algo"-

-"Ok"- Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la terraza

-"Wow es …. es hermoso"- Dijo Kyoko la vista era encantadora con luna llena y el cielo pintado de estrellas con un lago con flores.

-"Yo ya había venido aquí antes por trabajo y encontré este hermoso lugar"-

-"Gracias Ren por compartir este momento conmigo"-

-"Kyoko… yo…"-

-"Ya finalizó nuestra fiesta y tengo una sorpresa para todos miren el cielo"-Dijo Lory

Un montón de fuegos artificiales empezaron a aprecer en el fuego, Ren volteó para ver a Kyoko y le pareció haber visto un ángel porque la mirada de Kyoko era muy dulce y angelical en ese momento.

_-"No pensé que podría enamorarme más de ti pero lo lograste"-_ Pensó Ren

-"Me encantan los fuegos artificiales"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Sí son muy hermosos"-

-"Ren yo quería agradecerte estar ahí para mi yo… tú…, eres mucho para mí, sólo quiero que lo sepas"- _"Aj no pude decir lo que quería decir pero tonta Kyoko ni siquiera está segura o bueno sí, pero que tal si no te corresponde y…"- _

-"Tú también significas mucho para mí"- Ren la abrazó-"Estaré contigo siempre"-El corazón de kyoko empezó a latir como loco cuandoél dijo eso, jamás pensó que el amor podría ser tan maravilloso.

-"¡Mo! Kyoko ya es hora de irnos"- Al oír eso Kyoko y Ren se separaron y se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

-"Y ustedes dos juntos ¿qué hacían?"- Yashiro fastidió a ren

-"Bueno vámonos Moko-san, chau Yashiro-san Ren"-Y cuando Moko y Kyoko caminaban por el pasillo de salida Kyoko corrió donde Ren y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró-"Es la manera de despedirse, saludarse o darce las gracias en América ¿verdad sempai? Hasta pronto y gracias"-

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?"-

-"Sólo devolvía el favor Moko-san no te preocupes"-

-"ja ok vámonos"-

-"Jajajajaja Dios Ren estás como un tomate"-Dijo Yashiro

-"Cállate Yukihito"-

-"Jajaja bueno cambiando de team ¿Te gustó la fiesta?"-

-"Sí mucho"-_"De hecho fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida"-_

**Al fin se acabó la fiesta y prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá acción chicas, por favor díganme que les pareció el cap cuídense, RXK para siempre. No se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo :) **


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola de nuevo ¡! Quiero darle las gracias a ustedes chicas que leen mi fic en serio significa un montón para mí y también me encanta que comenten así me suben el autoestima las amo **

**Recalco** (como dice mi profe de historia que es un # *#)** que no me pertenece Skip Beat! **

Capítulo 8: Sentimientos encontrados

KYOKO POV

Estaba claro ya había pasado 8 horas desde que en un 100% que yo Mogami Kyoko estaba enamorada de EL Tsuruga Ren.

-"¡Esto está todo mal! ¡NO! …¡NO! ¡Estúpida Kyoko!... no….E-esto, esto es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Sí? , ¡Es bueno! Y-yo quiero recuperar ese hermoso sentimiento"-

-"¡Sí de vuelta al sentimiento!"-Dijo uno de mis angelitos

-"¡No! ¿Y si él no te acepta?"- Dijo uno de mis diablillos

-"¡No le hagas caso!"- Dijo el ángel

-"¡No! Cuando le mandé indirectas de mis sentimientos prácticamente se convirtió en la persona más incómoda del mundo"- Dije

-"¡Estas equivocada!"- Dijo uno de mis ángeles

-"¡Que no!"- Dijo mi diablillo

-"¡Que sí!"-

-"¡Que no!"-

-"¡Que nadie!"- Grité, a veces en serio son un dolor de cabeza, por lo menos Moko se divirtió más"-

MOKO POV

¡Aj! Otra estúpida mañana ¡No sé que pasa conmigo!

FLASHBACK

-"Perdón"- Dijo Yukihito

-"Oh no hay problema"-

-"¿'Kotonami-san?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Soy el manager de Ren, Yashiro Yukihito"-

-"Ah, hola"-

-"Te ves muy hermosa"-

-"G-gracias"- Diablos me sonrojé

La música empezó a sonar **(A/N: chicas la de Can I have this dance)**

-"¿T-te gustaría bailar conmigo?"-

-"C-claro"- Dije, eso fue extraño pero pr alguna razón no podía decir que no

-"¿Tú eres la mejor amiga de Kyoko-chan?"-

-"Sí es muy linda pero a veces un poco despistada"-

-"Pues sí, no se da cuenta que Ren la ama"-

-"¿¡Ella! Él debería decrile que la ama y punto"-

-"También creo eso, pero es un poco tímido"-

-"Si yo fuera él ya habría hecho una movida"-

-"Si, es tu personalidad"-

-"¿¡Personalidad!"-

-"E-es decir que tu pones mucho empeño en lo que haces y siempre sigues tus instintos, se nota en tu actuación"- Dijo un poco sonrojado

-"¿Me has visto actuar?"-

-"Sí, y debo decir que tienes un talento único"-

-"G-gracias"- Sé que muchas personas me lo han dicho pero la manera en la que él me la dice es un tanto diferente es _honesta_

-"Eres muy hermosa"-

-"E-eso ya lo d-dijiste"-

-"Lo sé"- Los 2 nos miramos a los ojos ruborizados y bailamos hasta que se terminó la canción.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-"Ahhhh lo odio, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, m-me pregunto si el piensa en lo mismo, ¡Aj no dejes que un chico con anteojos te distraiga Kanae!"-

YASHIRO POV

No puede ser, acaso…. ¿soy igual que Ren? Pero no es justo yo soy mayor que Ren es decir mil veces mayor que Kanae, no puedo enamorarme de una niña.

-"Ren de seguro me mata cuando se entere de esto, pero tengo que decrile a alguien, ahora entiendo lo difícil que es confesarse a alguien"-

REN POV

Mmmmm, no quiero levantarme, pero tengo que levantarme.

-"Fuwa ya le confesó sus sentimientos a Kyoko y yo no sé qué hacer"- Dije porque en verdad si no hago nada él podría tenerla de vuelta y yo moriría.

-"¡Arghhhhhhh!"- Grité-"¡Tonto Ren! ¡Haz algo! Deje de ser tan idiota"- Me grité y me di 2 cachetadas, pero sabía que hacer sólo necesitaba a Yukihito así que cogí mi teléfono.

-"¿Aló?"- Dijo Yashiro

-"El plan S.E.K. se va a llevar a cabo"-

-"¿¡El plan ser novio de Kyoko!"- Me gritó

-"Si"-

-"Wow estás desesperado"- Me dijo, ¡odio sus estúpidos comentarios!

-"Pues… si"-

-"Bueno cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz al lado de Kyoko, Ren tengo que contarte algo, verás…"-

Y así él y yo hablamos de sus problemas, realmente hoy conocí mucho más de Yukihito.

**Chicas! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el caítulo díganme que les pareció.**

**Kariramos:** Te quiero dar muchísimas gracias porque fuiste la primera en leer este fanfic ( o por lo menos en cometarme) y que bien que te gustó la fiesta!

**Yue-Tan: **Que linda eres ! Que bien que te pareció super tierna la historia, gracias por tu review

**naneychka-chan: **Me esforzaré mucho para que siga la historia muy buena :)


	9. Esperanza

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi nuevo capítulo de mi vida contigo es mejor que un sueño !**

**No me pertenece Skip Beat! Porque no soy la grandiosa Yoshiki Nakamura **

Capítulo 9: Esperanza

En la cafetería de LME…

-"¿Moko-san que vas a tomar?"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Buenos días Kotonami-san, Kyoko"- Dijo Ren

-"Buenos días Ren, Yashiro-san"- Dijo Kyoko

-"B-buenos días"- Dijo Yashiro

-"Hola"- Dijo Moko volteando a otro lado

_-"¿Quién es esa chica bonita que viene corriendo hacia nuestra dirección?"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"¡Ren-kun!"- Dijo Kotoko-san mientras lo abrazaba

-"¡Hola Kotoko-san!"- Dijo Ren

-"Por favor almuerza conmigo"-

-"Claro, nos vemos"-Dijo despidiéndose de Kanae, Kyoko y Yukihito

-"¡¿Quién es ella?"- Dijo Kyoko un poco irritada

-"Una de las actrices del nuevo drama que hace Ren"-

-"Ah…"-Dijo Kyoko

-"Ahora dilo Yukihito, tú puedes"- Pensó Yashiro-"Ren se sentía súper cómodo con Kotoko-san, hasta dejó que lo abrace y todo"-

-"Si, pero ella es m-muy irrespetuosa, no puede abrazar a la gente como si nada ¡Esto es Japón!"-

-"Uhm, puede ser, nos vemos Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san"-

-"¿Celosa?"- Dijo Moko

-"Para nada"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Como quieras"-

Después de 5 horas…

-"Ah Kotoko-san"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Ah, Kyoko-san"-

-"Sí este hola, quería hablarte de tu comportamiento aquí en Japón"-

-"Uhm claro"-

-"No puedes abrazar a la gente es es….malo"-

-"Ah no sabía que abrazar era malo pero Ren no tiene problemas con eso"-

-"Sí pero…"-_"¡Aj! ¿Por qué estoy así? Estoy actuando como una loca"-_

-"Tranquila celosita igual no bateo para su equipo, más bien tú estás muy bonita"- Dijo Kotoko acercando su cara a la de Kyoko hasta que Ren intervino

-"Kotoko-san no deberías molestar a Kyoko, ella no está interesada"-

-"De acuerdo Ren"-_ "¡Pero que celosos son los dos!"- _"Chau"-

-"¿Estas bien?"- Dijo Ren

-"Si"- "_Mejor que nunca"_

-"Te llevo a casa"-

-"Ah no, todavía tengo trabajo, no te preocupes Ren-san"-

-"Ok"- Dijo Ren

En el carro de Ren…

_-"Tal vez sólo tal vez tengo una verdadera oportunidad con Kyoko quizás me ve como hombre… ¡No te rindas Ren!"-_"¡Después de todo ella se puso celosa!"- Gritó Ren

-"Mucha pateticidad Ren"- Dijo Yashiro burlándose

-"Mira quién habla Kanae"-

-"Sólo conduce"-

-"Claro"-

-"Por lo menos la fase 1 del plan está completada"- Dijo Yukihito

-"Si"-"_Tal vez Kyoko y yo estaremos juntos muy pronto"- _

-"Poner celosa a Kyoko fue lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido, ¡soy un genio! Ahora falta la fase 2 que definitivamente será complicada"-

-"Sí pero que suerte que justo viene tu cumpleaños"-

-"Cierto"-

-"Y quizás podamos hacer algo entre tú y Kanae, digo igual es tu cumpleaños es decir que tienes un deseo"-

-"Tienes razón, ojalá aprendas algo de tu fiel amigo yo sí soy valiente y ahora que lo he pensado bien, voy a ir tras Kanae, porque yo no me enamoro muy seguido y cuando lo hago siempre pasa algo, pero algo me dice que ella es para mí´"-

-"Muy cierto mi amigo"-

-"Jajajajaja tú y yo somos unos donjuanes"-

-"Jajajajajaja cállate"- Dijo Ren

**Bueno chicas ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que de hecho me pareció corto pero es que estoy un poquito ocupada voy a escribir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda y debo decir que al principio no sabía que hacer pero se me ocurrió **que** Kotoko-san se fijara en Kyoko porque normalmente las 2 pelearían por Ren o algo así así que decidí cambiarlo. Besos **


	10. La verdad

Buenos días/tardes/noches ;) vuelvo a traerles un capítulo de mi serie ! PD: Realmente no sé cómo continuar lo del plan jajajaja vino de la nada pero ojalá venga inspiración a mí :)

**No me pertenece Skip Beat! Porque no soy la talentosa Yoshiki Nakamura **

**Capítulo 10: La verdad **

Ya había pasado una semana desde el gran baile, y realmente ni Kyoko ni Ren habían hablado mucho entre ellos que digamos.

En LME…

-"Ren, espera un rato tengo que ir por unos papeles"- Dijo Yukihito

-"De acuerdo, te espero aquí"-

-"Pero mira, es Tsuruga Ren"- Dijo Sho

-"Que quieres Fuwa"-

-"Oh no nada, más bien ¿te gustó mi canción que fue mejor que la tuya?"-

-"No"-

-"Si fuera tú ya me estaría rindiendo porque Kyoko sólo me tiene a mí en su corazón"-

-"Bueno pues para que sepas tú no eres yo, así que no es tu problema y estás equivocado, tú eres NADA para ella"-

-"Tú sabes que es mentira, ¡ella me ama!"-

-"Lo que ya sabía era que eras un idiota, pero esto es demasiado Fuwa"-

-"¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada"-

-"Bueno yo sé todo lo que pasó y tú no la mereces, tú no amas a nadie pero a diferencia de ti yo si la amo con todo mi corazón"-

-"Está bien don perfecto, apostemos quien gana primero el corazón de Kyoko"-

-"Lo siento pero yo jamás haría algo tan infantil como tú, mira deja de fastidiar niño y mejor vete a jugar o a fastidiar a alguien más por ahí"-

-"¡Tú hijo de pu…!"-

-"¡Sho! Tenemos que irnos"- Dijo Shoko

-"Bueno fuiste salvado por la campana actorcito, nos vemos"- Dijo Sho irritado

_-"Imbécil"-_ Pensó Ren

-"Ya vine Ren, vámonos"- Dijo Yashiro

-"Ok"-

En el otro lado del pasillo…

_-"¡No puede ser! ¿R-ren me ama? No imposible, p-pero él lo dijoy y-yo, ¡Aj! No calma Kyoko, tal vez sólo lo dijo porque Sho estaba que fastidiaba sí, debió ser eso… pero aun así no puedo evitar estar… feliz"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"Mogami-san por favor ven a la oficina tengo una propuesta de trabajo que quizás pueda interesarte"- Dijo Sawara-san

-"Sí ya voy"-

En la salida de LME…

-"Ah hola Kyoko-san"-

-"H-hola Ren"_-"No puede saber que yo sé, así que calma Kyoko no dejes que vea tu nerviosismo"-_

_-"Y ¿ahora qué tiene?"-_ "Kyoko ¿me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas para Yashiro es que es su cumpleaños y necesito ayuda"-

-"Claro no hay problema Ren"-

-"Y además así el regalo puede ser a nombre de los dos"-

-"Sí muy buena idea"-

En la tienda…

-"Ok ya llegamos, pero que habías pensado en comprarle a Yashiro-san digo lo pensaste ¿verdad?'"- Dijo Kyoko de manera acusadora

-"Por supuesto que lo hice ¿Cómo crees que soy Kyoko? Acaso soy un chico sin sentimientos"- Dijo Ren muy ofendido

-"¡No! Lo siento Sempai"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Tranquila Kyoko era una broma"-

-"Te encanta molestarme"-

-"Pues sí"- Ren dijo cuándo Kyoko puso una cara muy graciosa de asombro iba a decir algo pero Ren la interrumpió-"Bueno lo que había pensado era hacerle algún dulce porque él ama los chocolates y también hacer una pequeña fiesta sorpresa en su departamento"-

-"Es una muy buena idea, entonces porque no le hacemos una torta de chocolate simple pero muy grande"-

-"Sí tienes razón"-

-"De acuerdo para dividirnos yo voy a comprar los ingredientes porque yo supongo que no sabes preparar una torta de chocolate, y tú irás por las decoraciones"-

-"Ok te veo en la caja en 25 minutos"- Dijo Ren

En 20 minutos…

-"¿Tienes todo Ren?"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Sí ya tengo todo"-

-"Ok"-

-"Joven será un total de $50"-

-"Está bien"- Dijo Ren dándole su tarjeta de crédito a la cajera cuando Kyoko le cogió el brazo

-"No vas a pagar todo tu sólo"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque es el regalo de los dos me sentiré mal si me aprovecho de esta manera de ti"-

_-"Aprovéchate todo lo que quieras mientras estés conmigo Kyoko"_-"Pero es lo justo porque tú vas a enseñarme a mí, el peor cocinero de la historia, a cocinar"-

-"B-bueno"-

-"Así me gusta, aquí tiene señorita"-

-"Muchas gracias por su compra"- _"Estoy segura que los he visto antes pero… ¿dónde? No importa los dos se veían muy lindos juntos"- _**(A/N: Kyoko y Ren estaban medio disfrazados)**

-"Siguiente parada mi casa"-

-"¡Hai!"-

Listo terminé :) ! NO había subido mucho porque estaba un poco ocupada chicas ah y por favor **díganme cuando sale el nuevo capítulo del manga porque me muero de ganas de leerlo.**


	11. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yashiro!

**Regresé !** Hola chicas :) lo siento por demorarme es que tenía exámenes y ustedes ya saben como es eso, sin más preámbulos les dejo mi nuevo capítulo ;) Un saludo especial a **enmalis!**

**No me pertenece Skip Beat ni sus personajes **

**Capítulo 11: ¡Feliz día Yashiro!**

El cumpleaños de Yashiro se acercaba y normalmente sólo pedía el día libre pero gracias a Ren iban a ir a comer a un restaurante **(A/N: Recuerden que la fiesta es sorpresa entonces Ren le mintió a Yukihito) **.

Después del supermercado…

-"Ahhhhhhh, fase 2 del plan"- Pensó Ren mientras manejaba a su casa

-"Bueno ya tenemos todo listo, ahora sólo lo que falta es preparar esa rica torta"-Dijo Kyoko

-"Y después distraer a Ysahiro para meter todas las preparaciones"-Dijo Ren -"Y sé de quién necesito para distraerlo"- Pensó Ren

En la cocina de Ren…

-"Ok Ren separa la yema de las claras de huevo y ponlas en bol Mientras que empiezo a derretir el chocolate"-

-"Sí no hay problema"- "No puede ser tan difícil"-Pensó Ren

-"Haber Ren que tal ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"- Kyoko gritó cuando vio los huevos hechos trizas y las yemas aplastadas y mezcladas con las claras

-"¡Es que no se quieren separar y son muy débiles!"-

-"Jajajajajaja ¿¡Qué los huevos no se quieren separar! Te das cuenta de lo que hablas"-Kyoko decía entre carcajadas mientras que Ren se ponía rojo-"Cuida que el chocolate no se queme y muévelo lento mientras que yo separo las claras de los huevos"-

-"Sí"- Dijo Ren sonrojado-_"Esto debe ser definitivamente más sencillo"-_

POW!

-"¡Ah!"- Kyoko gritó por que encontró el chocolate volcado en el piso

-"Au"- Dijo Ren mientras tocaba su dedo rojo

-"Ren ven aquí"- Dijo Kyoko mientras que habría el caño del lavadero y ponía el dedo de ren-"Voy a traer una curita no quites tu dedo de ahí"-

_-"Increíble no está molesta conmigo más bien yo lo estaría y lo estoy como pude ser tan tonto"-_

-"Aquí está"- Kyoko puso la bandita en el dedo de Ren.

-"Besa mi dedito"- Dijo Ren actuando con un niño chiquito que tiene ganas de llorar.

-"Hai, hai"- Kyoko dio un pequeño beso en el dedo de ren

-"Creo que tendré que supervisar todo lo que hagas, te enseñaré todo pasa a paso"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Si creo que será lo mejor"-

Después de 2 horas de equivocarse, ensuciarse entre ellos y hacer el pastel estuvieron listos para tomar un poco de agua y ver la tele.

-"Está dando el show de noche de entrevista a las estrellas"-

(-"Y … ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica Miroku-san?-)

(-"Bueno me gustan divertidas, sexys y alocadas"-)

_-"Es ahora o nunca Kyoko"_-"Y Ren… ¿A-a ti que tipo de chica te gusta_?-"¡Tonta!"-_

-"Tengo que responder cuidadosamente para que quizá tenga una pista"-"Me gustan trabajadoras, que nunca se rinden, buenas cocineras, amables, respetuosas y extraordinarias"-

_-"Dijo extraordinarias y eso definitivamente no soy yo pero no estoy tan lejos_"-"Tienes muy buen gusto Ren-san, Ren creo que ya es hora de irme son las 11 no quiero que se preocupen en el Duramaya"-

-"Claro te llevo"-

-"Gracias"-

En el carro…

-"Por favor cuida el pastel"-

-"Tranquila"-

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que Yashiro no esté en casa y podamos meter a la gente y las decoraciones?"-

-"Secreto"-

-"Qué malo, ¡Dime!"-

-"Digamos que necesito a Moko-san"-

-"Sospechoso pero no preguntaré nada más, oh ya llegamos gracias Ren"-

-"Espera antes de que te vayas… ¿q-que tipo de chico te gusta?"-

-"Uhm… altos, guapos, amables, con sonrisas deslumbrantes, dulces y honestos"-

_-"Creo que no soy dulce ni honesto, entonces muy pronto tendré que decirle la verdad"—_"Dulces sueños Kyoko"- Dijo Ren besando la mejilla de Kyoko-_"Así seré más dulce"- _

-"D-dulces sueños Ren"- Dijo Kyoko devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla que tomó por sorpresa a Ren.

_-"No voy a poder dormir, pero valdrá la pena"_- Pensó Ren de camino a casa

_-"¿Por qué lo besé? Pero no me arrepiento, hay Kyoko cuando cambiarás"-_ Pensó Kyoko mientras ponía su almohada en su cara.

El siguiente día… (cumple de Yashiro)

_-"¡Mo! No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto"-_

**FLASHBACK **

-"¿Aló?"-Dijo Moko

-"Aló Kotonami-san por favor podrías hacerme un favor"-

-"Depende de que"-

-"Es que para hacer la fiesta sorpresa en su casa necesitamos a alguien que lo distraiga y lo lleve a su casa a las 8 de la noche"-

-"¿Por qué yo?"-

-"Porque pensé que se estaban llevando mejor últimamente pero si no quieres está bien entonces le voy a pedir a al"-

-"Está bien"- Kanae lo entrecortó

-"Gracias Kotona"- Ren hubiera continuado pero Kane le cortó_-"De nada Yashiro"-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-"Al fin llegas Yukihito"-

-"Sí lo siento es que hace poco me llegó tu mensaje y salí lo más rápido que pude"-

_-"Que lindo ni bien recibió mi men… ¡Contrólate Kanae!"-"_Bueno lo primero que quería decir era feliz cumpleaños, aquí tienes"-

-"Es un hermoso reloj muchas gracias Kanae"- Dijo Yukihito abrazando a Kanae

-"S-si de nada"- Dijo ruborizada – "Vamos"-

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"Sorpresa de cumpleaños"-

Primero fueron a un carnaval donde sorpresivamente Yashiro era bueno en todo, y le ganó más de 8 peluches a Kanae, después fueron al parque a caminar y hablar sobre todo, ninguno de los 2 se habían sentido más cómodos hablando de sí mismos con otros.

-"¡No puede ser!"- Dijo Yashiro asombrado

-"Te lo juro"-

-"Es imposible que tengas tantos hermanos/as"-

-"Jajajajaja no te miento y ¿Qué hay de ti?"-

-"Bueno soy hijo único y mi padre no podría estar más molesto conmigo y bueno mi madre se alegró ni bien conoció a Ren"-

-"¿Qué paso?"-

-"Es que mi padre quería que fuera contador pero a mí siempre me interesó la magia del cine pero nunca me gustó estar en el reflecto así decidí volverme manager y debo decir que soy genial en eso"-

-"Nada modesto, me gusta"-

-"Kanae debo decirte que jamás había hablado tanto con alguien"-

-"Y-yo digo lo mismo"-

EN EL MISMO MOMENTO EN OTRA PARTE…

-"Ren trae todo no tenemos tiempo"- Dijo Lory

-"Ya voy"-

-"Presidente no cree que es demasiado"-

-"Para nada más bien lo que ustedes iban a traer era muy poco"-

-"Te dije que no le dijeras nada"- Susurró a Kyoko en el oído que hizo que todo el cuerpo de ella se electrificara.

-"L-lo siento"-

-"Apúrense chicos"- Dijo Lory

**DE REGRESO CON KANAE Y YUKIHITO…**

-"Vamos a ver una película"-

-"Ok vamos ¿cuál quieres ver Kanae?"-

-"Una de misterio son mis favoritas"-

-"¡¿En serio?"-

-"jajajaja que cara pones obvio que si"-

-"Esas también son mis películas favoritas"-

-"Entonces que esperamos"-

Después de ver la película a Kanae le llega un mensaje que decía que ya lo tenía que traer.

-"Yukihito porque no continuamos hablando en tu casa"- Dijo Kanae un poco sexy para que no se reusara.

-"S-si" Dijo Yukihito rojo

-"Listo ya se acercan no hagan bulla"- Dijo Lory, cuando Yukihito iba a abrir la puerta

-"¡SORPRESA!"- Gritaron todos

-"¡No puede ser! Chicos se pasaron"-

-"Apúrate Yukihito ven a celebrar"-

Todos saludaron a Yukihito incluso sus padres.

-"Mamá, papá les presento a Kanae"-

-"Un placer conocerlos"- Dijo Kanae un poco nerviosa

-"Un placer bella señorita"- Dijo el padre de Yukihito

-"Moko-san ayúdame a poner el karaoke"- Gritó Kyoko

"Si me disculpan"- Moko decidió irse porque pensó que Yashiro y sus padres tenían que hablar

-"Hijo la razón por la que vine fue porque ya no quiero pelear quizás es tu vocación y de hecho se nota que te va muy bien porque tu departamento es hermoso"-

-"Sí papa yo también lo siento"- Dijo abrazándolo

-"La chica es muy hermosa y parece adecuada no la pierdas"- Dijo su mamá

-"Eso nunca"-

-"Listo todo el mundo ya activamos el karaoke chicos vengan"- Dijo Kyoko

Todos cantaron en el karaoke menos Kyoko y Ren los vetaron de hacer eso por sus voces.

-"Quiero hacer un brindis por mi mejor amigo, no más que eso mi hermano Yashiro que tu vida sea exitosa en todos sentidos y cumplas más maravillosos años, te quiero hermano ¡Salud!"- Dijo Ren

-"¡Salud!"- gritaron todos

-"Kanae acompáñame"-

-"sí"-

-"Ahora que estemos solos quiero pedirte que seas mi novia o por lo menos que salgas conmigo porque no sé si tú te enamoras siempre pero a mi casi nunca me pasa y si me pasa no lo dejo pasar"-

-"Y-yo si quiero ser tu novia Yukihito"- Dijo Kanae extremadamente feliz, tanto que se tiró a Yashiro y lo besó y él como chico dulce respondió su beso.

-"Kyoko creo que hicimos un buen trabajo"- Dijo Ren en la cocina

-"Yo también lo creo además me divertí muchísimo"-

-"Kyoko en serio muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, eres extraordinaria"-

-"¡¿Dijo extraordinaria?" No calma Kyoko no creo que en ese sentido pero tal vez"-"Ren yo…"-

-"Chicos vengan se pierden de la diversión Yukihito dijo que Kanae es su novia"- Intervino Lory

-"Wow ¿en serio que alegría ahorita vamos"-Dijo Kyoko-"¿Así que sabías?"-

-"Digamos que lo ayudé un poco…. ¿Qué querías decirme?"-

-"Ah no nada_"-"Mejor aún no"_-"Vamos hay que regresar "- Kyoko cogió la mano de Ren para que se apresurara

La fiesta salió increíble Kyoko lloró de felicidad por Kane y Yukihito y Ren sólo la calmó, él la llevó a su casa y se despidieron pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que Kyoko no le dijo.

-"Supongo que otra noche sin dormir, Ah Kyoko vas a matarme a este paso"-

**¡Espero que les hay gustado chicas! No sé qué me pasó e hice el cap super largo creo la inspiración vino a mí por estar escuchando las canciones de Demi (Las de UNBROKEN) El próximo cap tendrá un poco de HikaruXKyoko pero más de RenXKyoko ¡No puedo esperar! Por favor déjenme comentarios diciéndome que les pareció o si no sólo para hablar o para que me recomienden alguna historia/anime/dorama/libro/película etc :) **


	12. Yo también

¡Holis de nuevo! Traje otro cap de la historia, aquí siento pena por Hikaru porque realmente me cae muy bien pero simplemente no es para Kyoko.

**No me pertenece Skip Beat ni los personajes que se encuentren en esta historia.**

Disfruten mucho…

**Capítulo 12: Yo también **

En el set de Bridge Rock…

-"Kyoko-san te gustaría que te llevara de vuelta a LME, es que me compré un carro y lo uso lo más que puedo"- Dijo Hikaru-san

-"Si claro muchas gracias"-

-"Bueno ya llegamos Kyoko"-

-"Gracias Hikaru-san eres un gran chico"-

-"Jajaja, dícelo a mi ex-novia"-

-"No puedo creerlo tú eres lo que toda chica querría, creo que ella es una tonta"-

-"Gracias pero no creo ser tan especial, la chica que me gusta ni se da cuenta de que existo"-

-"Oh bueno… que mal en serio, chau Hikaru-san"-

-"¡Me gustas!"- Dijo Hikaru mientras que cogió a Kyoko y la besó

-"¡¿Qué?"- Kyoko lo empujó para separar el beso-"Hikaru yo…"-Dijo Kyoko cuando presenció una horrible escena era Ren golpeando a Hikaru.

-"¡No vuelvas a tocarla!"- Gritó Ren

-"¡Ren! ¡Ya para! ¿Pero qué haces?"- Gritó Kyoko

-"Nos vamos"- Ren la cogió de la muñeca a Kyoko y la llevó al auto y empezó a manejar

_-"¡Oh Dios está molesta, no Furioso!"-_Pensó Kyoko

-"¡Ya no te había hablado de esto! ¡¿No que te ibas a cuidar de chicos así?¡¿No fue obvio después del incidente de Fuwa Sho?"-

-"P-pero yo…"-

-"¡Pero nada! Me siento como un estúpido intentando protegerte"-

-"¡Ya me cansé!"- Kyoko abrí la puerta del carro bruscamente y ese acto hizo que parara el carro y s fue semi corriendo semi caminando.

-"¡Kyoko espera!"- Gritó Ren

-"¡No sé por qué te molestas no tienes nada que ver conmigo!"-

-"Así que no sabes"-

-"Sí no lo sé y no es como si tuvieras derecho"-

-"Ah, así es como están las cosas"-

-"Pues sí yo decido a quien beso y lo que hago con mi vida"-

-"¡Entonces haz lo que quieras!"-

-"¡Sólo dime por qué lo hiciste!"-

-"¡T-t-tú eres muy imposible!"-

-"Ah no me quieres decir pues y te has puesto a pensar que quizás yo quiero a Hikaru"-

-"¡Cállate!"-

-"Que quizás que quería que él me besara"-

-"Kyoko no presiones"-

-"Que quizás lo amo"-

-"¡Más vale que te retractes!"-

-"No ¿¡Por qué! Me niego porque podría ser verdad y tú no tendrías que haber intervenido"-

-"¡Mientes!"- Gritó Ren

-"¡Aj!¡Sólo dime que estás enamorado de mí antes de que otro imbécil me bese en vez de que me estés haciendo un puta escena de celos en frente de todos! ¡Y lo gracioso es que ni siquiera somos nada!"-Gritó Kyoko-

"_¡Demonios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Cómo le pude decir eso a Ren? Tengo que retractarme ahora"-_Pensó Kyoko.

_-"¡Dios! ¿Ella sabe? ¿Pero cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?"-_ Pensó Ren

Ren se quedó congelado, no sabía que acababa de pasar sólo sabía que había sido rechazado, bueno no exactamente pero tampoco le había dicho que lo amaba y aprentemente ella no estaba contenta con el hecho de que él la amara.

-"Y-yo lo siento n-no debí decir algo así, sin siquiera saber si era cierto"-Dijo Kyoko

-"¿cómo lo supiste?"-

-"Escuché la pelea con Sho"-

_-"¡Maldición! Todo por tu culpa Fuwa"-_Pensó Ren

-"P-pero sólo lo dijiste p-para callarlo, así que g-gracias Ren-san"-

-"No"-

-"¿No?"-

-"Yo… ya no puedo más, y-yo te amo"-

Kyoko no sabía cómo reaccionar así que se quedó como estatua.

-"Y-yo te espearé, esperaré hasta que me quieras, haré todo lo posible, si me aceptas no te arrepentirás"-

-"Y-yo…"- Balbuceó Kyoko

-"Aunque probablemente no quieres nada conmigo y sólo me odias y…"- Dijo Ren cuando Kyoko empezó a derramar lágrimas

-"Lo siento, por favor no te alejes de mí no quise hacerte llorar perdóname yo…"-

-"¡Cállate!"- Dijo Kyoko fue y lo besó esto tomo a Ren desprevenido y al principio él no se movía pero después reaccionó y empezó a devolverle el beso pero con delicadeza porque para los 2 era el primer beso de Kyoko entonces él quería que fuera perfecto un poco después Kyoko rompió el beso.

-"E-es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí pero no puedo salir contigo"-

-"Y-yo entiendo"- Dijo Ren con tristeza

-"No no entiendes sería ridículo que alguien como yo salga con alguien como tú"-

-"Y aparte de eso si sólo fuéramos tú y yo y nadie que juzgue ni diga nada ¿tal vez podrías sentir algo por mí?"-

-"Ese no es el caso y yo…"-

-"Kyoko"-Dijo Ren acercándose a ella

-"¿Tú que sientes por mí?"-Dijo Ren

-"Y-yo te quiero"-

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Ren bailara y que mostrara la sonrisa mas llena-de-amor que pudiera existir.

-"Kyoko"-

-"¿Si?"- Dijo Kyoko entre sollozos

-"Deja de llorar"- Dijo besándoles sus ojos

-"¿Te gusto Ren?"-

-"Pues exactamente no"- Kyoko se sintió llena de tristeza-"Yo te amo"-

-"Yo también te amo Ren"-

Eso hizo que Ren se sorprendiera otra vez porque él sabía que ella lo quería pero no que lo amara hacía esto el mejor día de su vida.

-"Kyoko cierra los ojos"- Eso hizo ella y sin que pasara un segundo los labios de Ren volvieron a tocar los labios de Kyoko, fue un beso muy profundo hasta que el celular de Kyoko sonó.

-"Perdón"- Dijo Kyoko

-"Tranquila"- Ahora Ren estaba irritado quien se atrevía a cortar un momento tan perfecto.

-"Sí entiendo perdón Okami-san ahora voy, tengo que irme Ren perdón"-

-"Tranquila yo te llevo"-

En el camino no hablaron nada de nada pero por alguna razón estaban cómodos con su silencio

-"Gracias por traerme Ren"-

-"De nada"- Dijo Ren antes de que la besara, esta vez Kyoko se ruborizó y Ren no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-"N-no te burles"-

-"Perdón no puedo evitarlo"- Kyoko intentó poner cara de enojada pero no pudo y también se rió

-"Te amo"- Dijo Ren besándola en la mejilla

Kyoko ya iba a entrar al Duramaya pero antes de eso le dijo:

-"Yo también te amo con toda mi alma Ren, sueña con lo ángeles"-

-"Gracias intentaré soñar contigo"- Kyoko se rió un poco y entró

Horas más tarde…

-"…¿Aló?"- Dijo Moko con mucho sueño

-"¡Moko!"-

-"Kyoko ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"R-ren me dijo que me ama"-

-"¡¿Al fin te lo dijo?"-

-"¡¿Qué?"-

-"N-nada y ¿tú que dijiste?"-

-"Que también lo amo"-

-"¡Felicidades Kyoko!"-

-"Gracias pero…"-

-"¿Pero?"-

-"No sé si está bien"-

-"Kyoko mientras que él te ame y tú lo ames todo irá bien"-

-"Gracias Moko"-

-"Ahora duérmete y déjame dormir"-

-"ok bye Moko"-

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"-"_Aunque no sé qué hacer debo admitir que es lo mejor que me ha pasado Ren me ama y eso me hace muy feliz"-_

Kyoko durmió plenamente porque el hombre que ella amaba estaba perdidamente e incondicionalmente enamorado de ella.

**Chicas!** que alegría que al fin estén juntos! Estoy feliz de haber llegado a este cap no tienen idea! **Por favor dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció.**


	13. Sorpresa

Hello girls ;) ! Necesito ayuda **¡¿Cuándo se estrena extravagant challenge? **No puedo esperar al ver al papi de **Siwon y Donghae** ;) y a la increíble **Ivy Chen**

**Lo siento por haberme demorado tanto en escribir es que estaba viendo una serie taiwanesa para saber cómo actúa IVY CHEN y se llama ****I want to become a hard persimmon ****es muy buena y creo que Ivy Chen es una excelente actriz por favor véanla y ahora voy a ver Black & White y cualquier otra serie en la que ella esté. **

**No me pertenece Skip Beat ni sus personajes eso le pertenece la mejor mujer del mundo Yoshiki Nakamura **

Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo…

Capítulo 13: Sorpresa 

Era una mañana lluviosa, era extraño porque no estaban en estación pero Kyoko no lo pensó, Kyoko sólo había pensado en lo que había pasado ayer.

_-"¡Dios! No sé cómo hablarle o verlo, sólo siento que haré algo estúpido en frente de él_"- Pensó Kyoko.

-"Hola Kyoko"-

-"Hola Moko-san"-

-"Y…"-

-"¿Y?"- Moko cogió a Kyokohasta el cuarto de Love Me

-"Quiero detalles"-

-"¿Detalles?"-

-"Sí"- Kyoko le contó TODO a Moko y Moko se sentía como si le estuvieran contando una película dramática y muy cursi.

-"Bueno pues que lindo novio tienes"-

-"¿Novio?"-

-"Sí tontita Ren pues"-

-"Ren no es mi novio"-

-"P-pero si los dos se dijeron que se aman ¿no es suficientemente obvio?"-

-"Pero él no me dijo que quería que yo fuese su novia"-

-"P-pero"-

-"Me tengo que ir a trabajar Moko, bye"-

-"B-bye"-"_A veces puedes ser extremadamente densa Kyoko"-_

Moko siguió caminando hasta que encontró a alguien en particular _–"Perfecto"-_ Pensó Moko

-"¡Tsuruga Ren!"- Dijo Moko

-"¡oh! Kotonami-san"-

-"Kanae"- Dijo Yashiro

-"H-hola Yukihito"- Dijo Moko y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-"Bueno Tsuruga Ren ¿cómo es que le dices a Kyoko que la amas y no es tu novia?"-

-"Si es mi novia desde ayer"-

-"Pero ella piensa que no"-

-"¡Pero si lo hice muy claro ayer!"-

-"Vamos ¿acaso no conoces a Kyoko?"-

-"Hablaré con ella"-

-"Mas te vale"-

-"Sí"- Dijo Ren retirándose sabiendo que esos dos necesitaban tiempo a solas

-"Ya terminé mis cosas, fue muy rápido, así que tendré tiempo para relajarme"- Pensó Kyoko mientras caminaba.

-"Hola hime-sama"- Dijo Ren con un aire principesco que hizo que Kyoko se sonrojara

-"H-hola oji-sama"-

-"Acompáñame"-Ren le extendió la mano

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"Secreto"-

-"Ok"- Kyoko cogió la mano de Ren

Ren manejó en silencio hasta el centro comercial.

-"¿Qué hacemos en el centro comercial?"-

-"Para una perfecta velada se necesita la ropa adecuada"-

-"No entiendo"-

-"Sólo espera y verás"-

La llevó a la tienda de Royalty, una de las tiendas mas lujosas que Kyoko miraba antes y tenía fantasías con los caros vestidos.

-"¡Wow! Hay tantos vestidos hermosos"- Dijo cogiendo la etiqueta de un vestido-" ¿¡$ 900! No tengo tanto dinero"-

-"¿En serio pensaste que tú lo ibas a pagar? Tranquila y elige un vestido"-

-"No"-

-"¿No?"-

-"No quiero que gastes en mí, es tu dinero"-

-"Por eso mismo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él y lo quiero gastar en ti"-

-"Pero ¡es una forma tonta e irresponsable de gastar dinero Ren!"-

-"No digas eso tú eres todo para mí, por favor hazlo por mí"- Dijo Ren poniendo cara de perrito triste

_-"No Kyoko no caigas en esa adorable pero timadora cara que tiene tu novio"- _"Está bien voy a elegir un vestido"- Dijo Kyoko sacando uno que costaba $300 que obviamente era el más barato de la tienda.

-"Si eliges el más barato voy a comprar toda lo que hay en esta tienda solo para ti y si no lo aceptas esos hermosos vestidos se quedaran ahí porque no planeo en dárselos a nadie más"- Kyoko mostró su cara de horror por lo que dijo Ren

-"Creo que hay otro que me gusta voy a ir a verlo"-

-"Si tómate tu tiempo"- Kyoko regresó con uno rosa pálido, estilo coctel

-"Espero que este si te guste"-

-"Sí Ren"-

Kyoko se comenzó a probar el vestido para ver si le quedaba y cuando salió Ren estaba vestido con un smoking

-"Te ves hermosa"-

-"G-gracias tú te ves increíble también Ren"-

-"Vámonos"-

-"E-espera pero tengo que quitármelo"-

-"Ya pagué vas a ir así vestida porque a donde vamos no puedes ir con ropa casual"-

-"¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos esta vez?"-

-"Yo creo que al principio te dije que era un secreto"-

-"Arghhhh"-

-"Tranquila falta poco ten fe en mí"-

-"Ok"- Dijo Kyoko y Ren le dio un pequeño beso a Kyoko y ella se puso roja porque la señorita de la tienda se dio cuenta

Llegaron a un restaurante francés "Ciel étoilé", que parecía muy exclusivo, tenía salones exclusivos sólo para personas muy importantes y por supuesto Ren quería privacidad con Kyoko

-"Ren esto es demasiado"-

-"Nunca es demasiado para ti ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que lo eres todo para mí?"- Ren dijo cuando Kyoko lo besó, y Ren decidió corresponderle, mientras que el tiempo pasaba el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo pero como los dos necesitaban aire pararon y justo llegó el camarero.

_-"¡Qué vergüenza!"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"Bueno quiero vino tinto y 2 filetes con crema de moutarde acompañada"-

-"Ahora le traigo su pedido"-

"Estuvo cerca"- Dijo Ren

-"Si…"- Ren se acercó y la siguió besando fuerte

-"E-esper…Ren…ahorita podría…llegar…el mesero…¡Ren!"- Kyoko paró a Ren-"¡No podemos hacer esto en público!"-

-"Pero te quiero ahora"- Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kyoko saltara de alegría pero algo en ella sabía que estaba en peligro

-"Y-yo también te quiero"-

-"Entonces no ha problema"- Iban a volver a besarse pero el camarero regresó con los platos

-"Aquí tiene el vino y sus platos, espero disfruten"-

-"Muchas gracias"- Dijo Ren-_"¡Maldita sea! Tan cerca"-_

-"Uhm, se ve delicioso Ren"-

-"Sí hay que empezar a comer"-

Ren y Kyoko hablaron toda la velada, se daban de comer, se reían y se amaban

-"Kyoko había una razón por la cual te invité hoy"-

-"¿Cuál es?"-

-"Tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?"-

-"S-si"-

-"Bien y ¿tú me amas?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Entonces por favor ¿Mogami Kyoko me harías el honor de ser mi novia?"- Dijo Ren cogiendo un anillo bonito que combinaba con la princesa Rosa

-"¡R-ren!"-Kyoko saltó a los brazos de Ren-"Sí, sí mil veces sí"-

-"Kyoko me has hecho muy feliz"- Kyoko capturó los labios de Ren, y se siguieron besando apasionadamente hasta que la lengua de Ren intentó entrar a la boca de Kyoko.

_-"Uhm…¿qué hago? N-no ser dar beso francés es un poco extraño"- _Pensó Kyoko, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a Ren y pronto sus lenguas empezaron a bailar

_-"No pensé que querría"-_ Pensó Ren

Primero el que dominaba la situación era Ren pero mientras los minutos pasaban Kyoko se volvía mejor y se volvieron del mismo nivel.

_-"No sé por qué me siento así, se siente muy bien, pero tengo miedo pero a la misma vez siento que no puedo detenerme"- _Pensó Kyoko

_-"Esto es malo si sigo así no podré detenerme y no quiero lastimar a Kyoko"-_

Aunque ellos pensaran mucho lo que estaban haciendo ninguno de los dos se detuvo porque no querían que el momento se terminara pero claro que debía ser interrumpido

-"Uhm"- Tosió el camarero, los dos se detuvieron y estaban muy sonrojados de hecho era la primera vez que Kyoko veía sonrojado a Ren.

-"Aquí esta la cuenta señor"-

-"G-gracias"- Dijo Ren avergonzado

-"C-creo que es hora de irnos Ren"-

-"S-si"- Ren manejó su carro y dejó a Kyoko en el Duramaya.

-"Buenas noches mejor novia del mundo"-Dijo Ren

-"Buenas noches novio perfecto"- Dijo Kyoko

Espero que les haya gustado :) ! no se olviden de ver a **Ivy Chen** en **I want to become a hard persimmon** lo recomiendo .


	14. Ruidos

Chicas les traigo otro cap :) ¡! Debo decirles que yo ahora estoy viendo otro drama se llama **Black & White** es muy bueno y sale **Ivy Chen a.k.a. Mogami Kyoko** véanlo es demasiado bueno.

**No me pertenence la Skip Beat! Ni la canción que utilizaré en el fic**

**Avril Lavinge- Things I'll never say** si quieren pónganlo cuando salgan las letras

Capítulo 14: Ruidos 

_-"¡Ah! Después que hice 2 canciones en la fiesta, el presidente me dijo que hiciera más canciones"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"¡Manos a la obra!"-

**da da da da da**

**I'm tugging at my hair**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**'Coz I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**'Coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah**

Ren estaba caminando cerca de la habitación donde Kyoko estaba cantando.

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee...**

**Marry me today!**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away...**

**With these things I'll never say**

_-"Tengo que entrar sin que se dé cuenta"-_ Pensó Ren

**It don't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you, what's on my mind?**

**If it ain't comin' out**

**We're not goin' anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**

**'Coz I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**'Coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah**

Ren abre la puerta sin que Kyoko se dé cuenta y camina despacio para ponerse atrás de Kyoko , Ren abraza a Kyoko por atrás.

-"Es una hermosa canción"- Dijo Ren en el oído de Kyoko haciendo que ella sienta escalofríos

-"No lo habría logrado sin ti, tú eres mi inspiración"-

-"Gracias amor"-Ren la besó en su mejilla y después sus labios recorrieron todo el cuello de Kyoko

-"Uhm Ren"- Gimió Kyoko

-"¿Si?"- decía Ren entre besos

-"Cierra la puerta con llave"- Dijo ruborizada

-"Cierto no queremos que nadie nos moleste"- Ren fue a cerrar la puerta con llave-"Ahora donde nos quedamos"-

Ren cargó a Kyoko y la puso sobre una mesa ue estaba pegada a la pared y empezó a besarla primero eran besos suaves pero después se volvieron más dependientes, la lengua de ren salió invitando a los labios de Kyoko para que se abriera su boca y ella aceptó con gusto, sus lenguas competían por dominancia.

-"Ah-ah Ren"- Gimió Kyoko por un poco de aire

Ren decidió seguir con sus besos por el cuello y decidió dejarle una marca de beso en la nuca de Kyoko para marcarla como suya. Kyoko levantó la cara de Ren y volció a besarlo con fuerza, Ren y Kyoko se movían demasiado y botaron de casualidad la lámpara del costado.

-"Jajajaja oh por Dios Ren"- Se rió Kyoko

-"Jajajaja mejor vamos al sillón"- Dijo Ren, él la cargo y siguieron besándose apasionadamente mientras caminaban hacia el sillón, Ren relamente no veía a donde iba pero no podría importarle menos haste que de casualidad tiraron un jarrón y se rompió.

-"¡Dios! Ren ayúdame a limpiar"-

"Lo siento Kyoko pero ahorita eso no me importa"- Dijo volviéndola a cargar y dejándola en el sillón

-"R-ren mejor tenemos que arreglarlo"-

-"Perdón hermosura pero no puedo contenerme"- Dijo Ren con lujuria en sus ojos

_-"Esto es malo otra vez está como el Rey de la noche ¿qué hago?"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"R-ren"- Intentó decir Kyoko pero era muy tarde Ren la estaba devorando una vez mas con sus labios y ella lo sabía y lo amaba, otra vez introdujo su lengua pero esta vez él era más rápido ahí se notaba toda su anterior práctica con las demás chicas y Kyoko sólo intentaba seguir con el paso

-"Ah-ah un toque"- Dijo Kyoko que prácticamente tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para separar el beso, pero Ren lo tomó como ventaja y empezó a lamer la oreja de Kyokoy susurrarle que la maba

-"Ah-ah R-ren…. Para no digas cosas vergonzosas así nada más… R-ren"- Gemía Kyokoque sólo empeoraba las acciones de Ren porque cada vez que Kyoko decía su nombre en esa sexy voz se encendía mas y mas y quería hacerla sentir más placer.

Ella sentía demasiado calor y no sabía por qué pero si sabía que odiabab hacer esos ruidos así que hizo que sus labios se encontraran otra vez pero esta vez ella metió su lengua antes que Ren y a él le sorprendió un poco pero aún así lo recibió, Ren quería quitarle toda la ropa a Kyoko pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo despacio paso a paso pero antes de siquiera intentarlo alguien toco la puerta

-"Kyoko-chan ¿estás bien?"- Dijo Lory

-"R-ren el presidente"-Dijo Kyoko nerviosa

-"Sí ya voy"- Dijo Ren un poco nervioso

Ellos parecían niños intentando arreglarse y limpiar lo que habían hecho y a ellos mismos , finalmente Ren fue a abrir la puerta y encuentra a Lory

-"Buenos días presidente"- Dijo Kyoko

-"¿Por qué escuché las cosas rompiéndose? ¿Están bien?"- Dijo Lory

-"Uhm, bueno…."- Dijo Kyoko intentado encontrar una excusa

-"Tropezamos"- Dijo Ren intentando que Lory no se diera cuenta de su mentira

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"No sé yo tropecé contra el jarrón y ella contra la lámpara"-

-"Kyoko ¿ya está la canción?"-

-"Sólo me falta un poco"-

-"De acuerdo entonces los dejo"- Dijo Lory cerrando la puerta *CLANK*-_"Mis niños sí que juegan mucho jajaja"-_

-"¿Y ahora endónde est….?"- Dijo Ren

-"No"-

-"Ya pues"- Dijo como niño mimado

-"Tengo que terminar la canción y tú eres mucha distracción, vete Ren"-

-"Bueno si la reyna lo dice, chau amor"- Dijo Ren volviéndola a besar fuerte

-"Chau amor"- Dijo Kyoko rompiendo el beso

_-"Listo ahora sí tengo que terminar"- _

**If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today! Guess I'm wishing my life away...**

**With these things I'll never say**

**What's wrong? With my song?**

**These words keep slippin' away...**

**I stutter...I stumble Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...**

**'Coz I'm feelin' nervous Tryin' to be so perfect**

**'Coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah**

**Da da da da da da da da da... Da da da da da da da da da...**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say , these things I'll never sa-ay.**

_-"Te amo Ren"-_ Pensó Kyoko

-"Te amo Kyoko"- Ren dijo como en un susurro detrás de la puerta

-"Ren ya es hora de tu siguiente trabajo"-

-"Ok Yukihito"-

Ojalá les haya gustado jajaja hace tiempo que no ponía una canción y dije por que no? Bueno debo seguir viendo **Black & White** véanlo chicas/os!


	15. De vuelta los hermanos

Hola chicas/os! En serio sorry por no haber puesto un cap en mucho tiempo es que por las fiestas ya saben pues y al fin vi los 2 caps de **EXTRAVAGANT CHALLENGE** !

Es mi primera historia y mi primer intento de lemon asi que por favor sean amables….

**No me pertenece Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes … **

**Capítulo 15: De vuelta los hermanos **

La película ya se había terminado de filmar y sólo faltaba el día de celebración de todos los trabajadores claro que Cain y Setsu sólo iban para recoger sus cosas

-"Será la última vez que actúe de Setsu digamos que tengo un poco de nostalgia"- Pensó Kyoko

-"Setsu ¿qué pasa?"- Dijo Ren/Cain

-"Nada nii-san es que voy a extrañar verte como B.J."-

-"Sabes que lo actuaré para ti cada vez que quieras"-

-"Gracias nii-san"-

-"Quédate aquí Setsu voy por mis cosas"-

-"No te demores"- Dijo Cuando Cain ya se estaba yendo

-"Setsuka-san que bueno verte ¿vas a la fiesta?"- Dijo Murasame

-"No te di permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre y no, no voy a la fiesta"- Dijo Setsu desinteresada

-"Oh, entonces pásala hoy conmigo, créemete divertirás"- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-"Que tal si sólo te vas y me dejas en paz"-_"Como si fuera a dejar a Ren por alguien como tú"-_

-"Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer'"-

-"Que te importe"-

-"No quieres decirme sólo porque realmente no vas a hacer nada, vamos sal conmigo"- Dijo Murasame acercándose a ella haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás

-"¡Si tengo planes! Con mi nii-san"-

-"Deja a ese tonto de tu hermano"-

-"¿¡Tonto! Ese es más hombre que tú, es más tú ni le llegas a los talones"-

-"No me hagas enojar Setsu"- Dijo arrinconándola pero ella no tenía miedo

-"¿O qué?"-Dijo Setsu retándole

-"¡Déjala Murasame!"- Dijo Ren/Cain empujándolo para que se alejara de ella

-"N-nii-san"- Dijo Kyoko notando el aura maligna que emetía Ren

-"No quiero que te acerques a Setsu"- Dijo Cain molesto como si fuera a matar a alguien

-"Mira Cain Heel yo…" Dijo Murasame molesto

-"M-murasame-san l-lo llaman"- Dijo una de las actrices muy asustada por Cain

-"Ya escuchaste sabandija vete"- Dijo Setsu

_-"Me la pagarán los dos"-_ Pensó Murasame

-"Nii-san" Dijo Kyoko para que Ren se calmara

-"Kyoko ten más cuidado"-Dijo Ren

_-"¿Kyoko?"-_"Nii-san tranquilo"-

-"Kyoko quiero que me lo prometas"- Dijo Ren acercando sus labios a los de ella

-"Ren, no, aquí somos hermanos"- Dijo KYoko susurrando

-"Cierto, perdona"- Dijo Ren pero cuando Kyoko bajo la guardia Ren le dio un pequeño beso

-"¡Ren!"-

-"No pude evitarlo Setsu"-

-"Mejor ya vámonos"-

-"Ok, te sigo"-

En la casa de Ren…

*Aún no se han cambiado*

-"Debo decir que voy a extrañar mucho a Setsu"-Dijo Kyoko

-"Lo sé Kyoko pero recuerda que tendrás muchos papeles y tendrás que adaptarte cuando ya no estén"-

-"Si lo sé Ren"-

-"Tranquila"-DijoRen, él beso los labios de Kyoko levemente pero ella hizo que el beso fuera más fuerte y seductivo introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Ren

-"Uhm"- Kyoko gimió

Ren la llevó a su cuarto y la echó en su cama y siguieron besándose.

-"Te ves endemoniadamente sexy"- Dijo Ren con una voz profunda

-"R-ren no fastidies"-

Ren poco a poco fue quitando el polo de Kyoko para encontrar un bracier negro muy sensual pero que realmente no era estilo Kyoko y ahí lo supo.

_-"Gracias Jelly_"- Pensó Ren

Ren comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de Kyoko y el otro lo empezó a dar pequeños y besos y después chuparlo, sus pechos cabían perfectamente en la boca de Ren. Kyoko jamás había estado en tal éxtasis en toda su vida. Ren la hacía sentir cosas inimaginbles sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

A Ren pronto le molestó el bracier de Kyoko y decidió quitarlo antes de que Kyoko pudiera protestar. Pronto empezó a tocar sus tetillas y a chuparlas.

-"Ah… Ah, ¡R-ren! P-para ah ah para"- Gemía Kyoko que sentía que su parte femenina empezaba a humedecerse por alguna razón.

_-"Esto es malo ya no puedo pensar, sólo la deseo y sus gritos tampoco me ayudan a detenerme pero quiero volver a escucharla"- _Ren quitó el pantalón de Kyoko junto con su ropa interior de un tirón e introdujo un dedo en las cavidades mojadas de Kyoko.

Era la primera vez que Kyoko se desnudaba en frente de un hombre y definitivamente la primera vez que dejaba que un hombre la tocara de esa manera en que él lo hacía, pero era diferente es como si estuviera hipnotizada por el roce de las manos de Ren.

Ren movía su dedo adentro y afuera y hacía que Kyoko gritara por placer y moviera sus caderas al ritmo de su mano, pero Ren quería escucharla más así que metió un segundo dedo en su mojada cavidad y los movia rápido.

Ahora Kyoko ya no aguantaba más todo su cuerpo estaba encendiéndose y le encantaba y gritaba de placer y como Ren es tan lindo y no quería que gastara su voz decidió darle un apasionado beso , Kyoko ya se sentía en el clímax y cuando ella terminó Ren se chupó sus dedos que tenían los jugos de Kyoko.

-"¡Estás loco!"-

-"Por ti, si"-

Después de eso la envolvió en sábanas y la abrazó y ya estaban listos para dormirse.

-"R-ren"- Kyoko iba a decir para que siguieran

-"No kyoko si seguimos no seré capaz de contenerme y no quiero hacerte daño así que por favor sólo duerme a mi lado"-

-"O-ok"- Dijo acurrucándose al lado de Ren

-"Te amo Kyoko"-

-"Te amo Ren"-

-Yo quiera sinceramente que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable, quiero que sea una gran muestra de amor, quiero que sea perfecta para ti porque tú lo eres todo para mí Kyoko y quiero que lo hagamos cuando tú estés lista"-

-"¿Y qué hay de ti?"-

-"Yo no importo Kyoko"-

-"No digas eso, tú también eres todo para mí, te prometo que algún día no muy lejano voy a estar lista"-

-"No tienes que apurarte yo te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo"-

-"Y no quiero que sea perfecto sólo con la persona indicada que eres tú"-

-"No señor, créeme que todo será perfecto"-

-"P-pero…"-

-"No hay discusión"-Dijo Ren -"¿Puedo confesarte algo?"-

-"Sí claro tú me puedes decir cualquier cosa"-

-"Estoy feliz de que ya no seas Setsuka Heel"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Con esa ropa tan reveladora te miraban un ejemplo es el idiota de Murasame"-

-"¿No me digas que estabas celoso?"-

-"Sí y mucho, tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco a ti así son las cosas"- Dijo Ren como niñito malcriado

-"Eres muy posesivo Ren, pero supongo que tienes razón"-

-"Obvio que tengo razón soy Tsuruga Ren"-

-"Jajaja ya Tsuruga Ren hora de dormir, porque mañana tenemos trabajo y no se nos puede hacer tarde dañaría nuestras imágenes"-

-"Ya linda buenas noches dijo dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios"-

-"Buenas noches"-

**Enmalis: que bien que te gusto, pero no creo que hay sido tan rápido que Kyoko estuviera con Ren ¡es que están destinados a estar juntos!**

**Afnarelkln: ¡ Me requeté encanta que te hay super encanatado! Gracias!**

**Beabi: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya se yo tampoco puedo esperar por el manga pero ya flata poco :) ooye en el prox cap sho se entera **

**akari kiryuu:¡que bien que lo leíste rápido! En serio es un honor ;) **

**kuroneko: gracias que lindo que lo encuentres entretenido :)**

**clarageo: gracias jajaja yo también a veces en la mejor parte del sueño me levanto :( aj con mi vida bueno gracias **

**kotoko-98: muchas gracias por leer mi fic ;) a mi me gusta yashiro y kanae juntos también y Lory es un loco como siempre ;) **

**G-Dragon-sama: es un honor que te guste! Ah y lo de las canciones en ingles me voy a hacer un tiempito y traducirlas al costado gracias por hacerme saber porque tienes razón :) **

**neko y kuroneko: nya! Muchas gracias voy a intentar a poner el siguiente cap lo mas rápido que pueda pero no se si mañana porque tengo fiesta de año nuevo :) **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHICAS! (por favor disculpen mi lemon) lamento por ser tan demorona y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :) **


End file.
